Bloody Rose
by XxxFTNaluxxX
Summary: In Fairy Tail Academy what will become of Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel when she becomes a creature of the night. Vampire, High School AU, Nalu.
1. The Change

_ Everything was burning. The pain was so excrutiating that I could barely move my fingertips. I could feel cold concrete underneath me, and a eery presence around me. As if its watching my every move. Is it the Devil? Is this what hell is like? Pitch black with nothing but the sound of your endless screams? Am I on fire? Is this all a dream? It feels as if every fiber of my being is being ripped apart and then put back together. Did I commit such a crime that I should be condemned to such a horrible death? Is it really going to end like this? .. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the first day I was back at school since catching the flu. I had it for maybe a week and I was still feeling pretty crummy. I had piles and piles of homework that I had missed, most of it I don't understand. As I sit here at my desk I'm wondering how I could solve this problem when one of my only friends, Natsu, comes up to me.

"Hey Luce! You feeling better?" He questions me with his toothy grin he always has on his face. His pink hair slightly tousled from the winter wind.

"Yeah, alot better. Thanks for asking." I answer, returning his smile. I quickly turn back to my work, trying to figure out the formula for the problem I was on when Natsu interrupted me. Again.

"Need some help? Last weeks lesson was pretty hard, but I understood it pretty well. Surprsingly." That wasn't surprising. Natsu was smart, funny too. Not to mention handsome and popular. Unlike me, I'm shy and am barely passing. I only have two friends, Levy and Natsu. But Levy was in the hospital right now, she catches pneumonia almost every year and it didn't help her much now that it was winter. So the only person I have right now is Natsu.

"Yeah, um if its not too much to ask.."

"Not at all!" He exclaims, a triumphant smile plastered on his face. He takes my paper and begins scribbling on it, explaining to me what to do. As he finished I finally udnerstand, but I still have another paper with a completely new lesson that I had no idea what to do and school was about to end.

"Hey Luce..if you need help on that other paper, why don't you come over tonight and we can, uh.. study together?" He says scratching his head. Well that did seem like a good idea considering that his apartment complex was right across from mine.

"That sounds like a good idea, when should I come over?"

"Is 7 o'clock okay with you?"

"Of course! See you then." I say waving goodbye to him. It might just be me or was he blushing a bit? I must be hallucinating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now 7:06 and I was standing outside his door, too nervous to knock. Should I ring the doorbell? Should I knock? What if he's not ready? What should I-

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu says, startling me a bit. Well that sure surprised me.

"Oh , um hey!"

"C'mon in its freezing outside!" He says grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside. He leads me over to his kitchen and we set our papers on the table. He begins explaining to me and sooner or later I get the hang of it, and am able to complete a couple problems before I hear a strange noise. It sounds kind of like a boar, maybe a wild animal outside? Wait, wheres Natsu? Oh my, its already 10? I should get home. I look around for Natsu and find him on the couch fast asleep.

"So he was the one making the weird noises", I say to myself with a giggle.

I grab a near by blanket and place it on him, he must have gotten bored of watching me work and layed down.

"Night Natsu, sweet dreams." I whisper before heading to the front door. I quickly slide my shoes on and open the door, cold winter wind gushing inside. It was I started to walk back to my apartment when I heard something above. It sounded like breathing, very heavy breathing. I look up and see nothing except for the full moon surrounded by gray clouds. I don't know why but I feel my heart racing, I quicken my pace and try to shake off the eery feeling that clung to me. It was like someone was watching me, their eyes burning holes into my back.

As I pass through my short cut, I saw it. At the end of the alley stood a tall and dark figure. He wore a long coat with black hair slicked back, his eyes blood red and dark with hunger. A low growl escaped his mouth as he takes one step towards me in the small alley. No, no Lucy move. He takes another step, smiling malevolently. Move Lucy, he's going to hurt you. He crouches down into a predator like position. You're in danger. You need to get out of here, run. I notice how sharp his teeth are as he opens his mouth. His canines are unusually long and sharp. Dammit run Lucy! I try to move my legs but I'm frozen, all I can do is stare in horror.

He lunges forward, catching my wrists and pinning them against the wall. He snakes his tongue out and licks my neck, I shudder in disgust and feel like vomiting. My knees have given out but his tight grip on my wrists are keeping me up. He trails his tongue all around my neck and collarbone before getting to my sensitive patch under my ear, he kisses it and loosens his grip. Just as I was about to kick him where the sun doesn't shine, he bites me. I can hear him gulping my blood down like its some sort of soda, he lets go of wrists to travel his hands down to my breasts. This..this creature is touching me! I plea for him to let go but its to no avail. He moans as if hes recieving pleasure from drinking my blood. How sick is this man?

When I feel like I'm about to pass out he finally unlatches his teeth from my neck and lays me down. I'm too weak to move, I can barely keep my eyelids open. And thats when it hit me, I'm going to die. I feel him opening my mouth, the sound of skin breaking, then I feel a hot liquid dripping down my throat. I snap my eyes open to find that he had bitten his wrist and pressed it to my lips. As the blood trickles down my throat, I feel my body turning into fire.

Everything was burning. The pain was so excrutiating that I could barely move my fingertips. I could feel cold concrete underneath me, and a eery presence around me. As if its watching my every move. Is it the Devil? Is this what hell is like? Pitch black with nothing but the sound of your endless screams? Am I on fire? Is this all a dream? It feels as if every fiber of my being is being ripped apart and then put back together. Did I commit such a crime that I should be condemned to such a horrible death? Is it really going to end like this? .. Then everything went black. No more fire, no more cold stone under me. I could feel a pair of strong arms aorund me, then something soft. My bed? I move my fingers around, seeing if I can move, and sure enough I can. I open my eyes and realize I'm in my room.

"It was just a dream.." I whisper to myself in relief. I swing my legs over the side of my bed and slowly stand up, testing my legs. I hold onto my bedposts for support as I walk over to my vanity. Suddenly, I feel a shill run down my back. I look to where my window is open, the curtains flapping in the wind. Thats odd.. I still had some pain on my neck where the man in my dream "bit me". Same goes for my wrists, I glance down and inspect them in the moonlight. I gasp in shock as I see bruises around them, I quickly pull my hair back and check my neck. There they were, two deeps holes, some dry blood around them. This can't be real. Vampires don't exist right? I check my mouth and there it was, blood staining my lips in splotchy patterns. Absentmindedly, I lick them. As soon as the dry blood touches my tongue my eyes turn the same glowing red as my attacker. Oh no.. no. No. This can't be happening, I'm only 17! I can't be one of the undead, its impossible! They're mythical creatures that I never believed in so how could I be one?! This isn't happening..it can't be.


	2. Blood Lust

Authors Note: K so yeah. I don't own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima. If it belonged to me they would be having sexy time but whatever. Its okay. Hehe (; Well hope you enjoy! Sorry if it sucks I'm kind of new at this, it would help a bunch if you reviewed and helped me with ideas! (:

* * *

It's been a week since the night of my attack, I stayed home and said I had not fully recovered from the flu. It took me a while to get the blood out of my uniform too, and to find something to put around my neck to cover those annoying holes. They had almost gone away, so I decided to wear a red ribbon around my neck, tying it into a bow on the side. I put my hair in a bun, and slipped into my uniform. I grabbed my school bag and quickly ran until I was sure I could walk the rest of the way to school without being late.

I walk quietly, staring down at the cherry blossoms that had fallen long ago and began to think about the changes I've been going through. My hearing has become so well I could hear a butterfly flapping its wings a mile away, and I could see it too. My sense of smell was wonderful too. I always smelled blood though and it disgusted me. I had finally accepted my fate when I noticed how my fangs grew when I would smell the crimson liquid. I was in such a daze my heightened senses didnt detect a person standing right in front  
of me, causing me to run right into a hard chest. Falling on my bottom.

"Ouchy," I say rubbing my bottom, looking up at the extened hand next to my face. I look up and see that its non other than Natsu, standing there blushing like crazy. What is he blushing at? I wonder, glancing down and noticing that my white lace underwear were in full view. Oh no. I shriek, my face turning an equal shade of red as Natsu's, and pull my skirt down. I grab his hand and he helps me up gently.

"T-thanks." I splurt out, trying to make my face return to its normal pale color.

"Anyways," Natsu clears his throat. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, this time I'm sure." I slighty chuckle, more out of being nervous than finding anything funny.

He just silently nods his head and keeps looking at me. What is it? Is there something on my face? Oh how emberrasing! I start rubbing my face, and Natsu unexpectedly laughs.

"Theres nothing on your face, Luce. You just seem a bit different. I missed ya!" He turns away and sheepishly sratches his head. I was about to tell him I missed him too, before I was pulled into a tight bear hug.

I wasn't used to physical contact with humans since the accident, nor was I used to being so close to a main artery..I could hear his blood pumping..his heart beating so fast. Wait! No! Bad Lucy! No thinking about your friends blood! Bad, Bad Lucy! Why am I feeling blood lust towards my best friend?! That's sick! I mentally slap myself and push away from Natsu.

"Sorry I um..I uh have to get to class!" I say quickly before sprinting to school. I dropped by the front office and picked up the work I had missed before going to my classroom. My teacher told me we had been asigned a new seating chart, and I was sitting in the farthest desk from the front next to the window. I quietly made my way to the seat, ignoring the glances my way. They seemed to be interested in my bow, not the fact that I was back. I take out my papers and was about to start looking at them before someone slammed the door open.

"Luce! Looks like we're neighbors!" A familiar voice says. I look up to find it is none other than Natsu. He grins and sets his school bag on the desk next to mine and plops down.

"Yup.." I whisper, concentrating on the problem I had just finished reading. I could feel my brow furrowing, and my lips pouting. Out of no where a tan hand shoots out and takes my paper from me. I quickly look up to find its owner, Natsu. He writes the formula on the top of the page, finishing one problem for me.

"Thanks.." I huff out, mad that I couldn't figure it out. "I was having some problems with the work I missed."

"If thats the case, why don't I come over to your house this time to help? That way I can't fall asleep!" He says, giving me his toothy grin that makes my heart skip a beat. Or, used to. I'm sure it still would, if I even had a heartbeat.

"Yo, Natsu get over here!" A raven haired boy yelled at Natsu. I think his name was Gray? Yeah Gray, and the blonde boy next to him was Laxus. The third ones name was Gajeel, now that guy was scary. He had about a hundred peircings, and long spikey black hair pulled back in a headband given to him by my best friend, Levy.

Natsu glances at me, I'm sure my face looks pretty funny. I'm speechless from his proposal. My mouth is hanging open, and my eyes are about to pop out of my head. He chuckles and writes something down on a piece of paper before handing it to me and walking away. It read : **7 o'clock. Like last time, I'll be there.**

Oh great, now how am I supposed to control myself?!


	3. Paper Cut Kiss

Author Note: Hey Guys :D hope you like it so far, don't be afraid to review or talk to me. I don't bite c;

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

"Why do I keep saying things and doing things without thinking?" I mutter to myself, kicking a rock on my way to Lucy's apartment. I was turning the corner to her street when I saw that she was waiting for me outside her door.

She was gorgeous, even I knew that. And I'm pretty dense. But never have I ever seen Lucy look so..so..breath taking? Is that the word? She had left her white school blouse on and navy blue skirt, discarding the caramel colored sweater most girls wore. She left most of the buttons at the top undone, exposing her very ..generous cleavage. Her hair was down and slightly tousled, instead of in the bun she had on today. She had on solid black knee high sock with lace at the top replacing her grey ones she wore to school most of the time. I took all of her in as I slowly walked towards her, I was about 3 steps from her when I examined her face. Her cheeks and lips were slightly pink, like the cherry blossom in spring. I looked into her eyes that were like melted chocolate and realized she had watched me basically checking her out. Way to go Natsu, you made her uncomfortable! Wait, she didn't seem uncomfortable..she looked kind of like she was..proud maybe? Nah, more like confident.

"H-hey." I manage to spit out, the words not seeming to fit in our silence. Something was different, Lucy was different.

"Hey Natsu," she beamed at me. "Come on in!"

I walked in and slipped off my shoes, following her into her living room. We sat down on her loveseat and I began explaining to her, trying to ignore the fact that she was rubbing up against my side and if I even glanced down I would see right down her shirt. Dammit Lucy. She began working on only one problem before she started whining in annoyance.

"Awh c'mon Natsu lets take a break!" She pouted. Well thats just too darn adorable. I chuckled at her childish behavior and went to set down my paper but took my hand away to fast and got a big paper cut on my pointer finger. I heard Lucy gasp beside me so I began trying to comfort her while reorganizing my papers, carefully not to get another paper cut.

"It's okay Luce! See look," I show her my paper cut. "Its just a .. a..." I couldn't even finish my sentence because she was being too distracting. She had gotten on all fours on the couch her mouth open just a bit, her eyes seemed glazed over, as if it wasn't really her. Her eyes were trained on mine as she crept closer, I turned towards her and could barely do anything before she pounced on me.

Her legs were straddling both sides of me, one hand by head and the other inspecting my hand. She slowly brought my hand up to her lips, her eyes only leaving mine for a second. I was so caught in a trance that I didn't notice that she had snaked her tongue out and licked my finger, tracing the paper cut.

"L-Luce?" I gasp, hoping she didn't notice the tightening in my pants as she sat ontop of my lap. Her tiny tongue began getting every last drop of blood, before kissing my finger and releasing. She ran her tongue over her lips seductively. She slowly leaned in, closer, closer to my lips. Our lips were about to make contact when I finally snapped out of it. I grabbed her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes, noticing that they had became a dull red color.

"We can't do this Lucy. We're best friends. This isn't right." As I slowly moved her off of me, her eyes began returning to normal. She looked around the room until her eyes landed on me, she caught a look at my expression and my paper cut before she gasped.

"I-I'm sorry Natsu.." she whimpered, laying her head in her hands.

"Its okay, I better get going. Don't worry about it okay?" I say before I turn around and leave. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. As I make my way down the street connecting our apartment complex's, I turn around and look at her door.  
Just what the hell had happened?...


	4. It's Not A Date

I want to hug every single one of you Lawdy. Thank you for everythingg c: I'll try to update each day. Well kisses to you all, and heres chapter 4 (:

* * *

It was finally Monday, 3 days after mine and Natsu's uhm..accident. But I should really say my accident. How could I do something like that? Natsu's blood should never even cross my should drinking it ever cross my mind. Well yeah I didn't do it on purpose, or I had to intention of doing anything. Its just the scent of his blood hit my nose and everything got hazy. The next thing I remember was seeing him flustered and looking a bit frightened, and tasting his blood on my tongue. I guess it was instincts? Its almost as if I'm some sort of animal...well vampire actually. I have no idea how I'm going to act when I see him next. _Will he even talk me?_ I wonder as I walk into my classroom.

As soon as I opened the door, a certain pink haired boy whipped his head around. Our eyes made contact only for a split second before looking away, our faces slightly blushed. I breathed in deeply and kept my head held high as I walked over to him. I just need to stay calm. I walk over to my desk and set my bag down before sitting carefully down onto my seat.

As I began unpacking my things, two of Natsu's friends barged into the classroom. One of them was name Freed with green hair, and the girl standing next to him had beautiful white silvery hair. I've talked to her once or twice before, shes very sweet and I believe Natsu called her Mirajane. They walked right up to Natsu and began talking to him, I tried acting like I couldn't hear a thing, even though I heard every bit of it.

"Hello Natsu" Mirajane cooed.

"What's up?" Natsu said, clearly intrested as to why seniors were in our classroom.

"We just wanted to see if you wanted to come to carnival sometime tomorrow. Its a fundraiser for the upcoming dance." Freed spoke this time.

"Why not? Sounds like fun!"

"Great! Why don't you invite somebody? Maybe a special girl?" Mirajane teased Natsu, bumping him with her elbow.

"Cut it out!" He yelled, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. Mirajane just giggled.

"See ya later Natsu, it'd be nice if you would come." Freed said while dragging the silver haired beauty out of the room.

I heard Natsu sigh, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him look at me. His heart started beating faster, or was that someone else? No it was definetly him. Because as I turned around to look at him his heart was beating even faster, in strange patterns. He suddenly looked away, his face even more red. We went through all of school not looking at each other. I was leaving to walk home when I heard someone yelling my name.

"LUUUUCYYY" I turn around to see who it is and end up colliding with Natsu.

"N-Natsu!?" What the-

"Go to the carnival with me tomorrow?" He says out of from running.

Its so cute that he ran to catch up with me. I giggled, "Sure Natsu."

His face lit up and he pulled me into a gentle hug, this time I didn't breath at all.

"Awh thanks Luce!"

"So ..does that make this a date?" Oops. Bad question maybe? His face turned beet red and he looked like he was sweating.

"Wha-what? Uh um n-no! It just, um..you see its a fundraiser and the more people that go the better!" He's too cute when hes nervous.

"Well if thats how it is, then I will definetly go." I reassure him with my most brightest smile.

"Great! See ya later Luce!" Natsu waves goodbye and runs off, while I'm just standing there feeling warm and fuzzy inside. It wasn't a date, but I sure wish it was. My throat began to burn and I knew I had to get some form of blood and quick, usually I would just buy meat and get all the blood out of it then cook it. I didn't like killing things, nor was I used to sucking blood from anything other than a steak. I made my way to the grocery store to buy some more meat and maybe, just maybe, go out shopping for the carnival this weekend.

As I got home I stuck my meat in the fridge, and went to stick my new clothes in the washer. As I finished that I went to ready my meal, which wasn't always very clean. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I started thinking about going to the carnival with Natsu tomorrow. I finished up my meal and went to shower, scrubbing off every piece of dirt and making sure I smelled good. Natsu always said I smell like vanilla, I wonder if he likes vanilla? I hopped out of the shower and began putting my hair into a french braid before making a mad dash to my bed. Man was I tired, today was probably the one night I could get a good night of sleep since I turned into a blood sucking monster. I would always have nightmares of the man who attacked me. I wonder where he is now? I curl up into my sheets with thoughts of Natsu in my head, and drift into a peaceful sleep. Free of nightmares.


	5. Carnivals Aren't So Fun

Thank you all for reviewing and such. Its bout to get pretty interesting oh ho ho. You're gonna figure out who Lucy's attacker was ;D

* * *

The sun was casting rays into my room from my window when I woke up. I tossed and turned trying to fully wake up and stretch my limbs. When the fog finally left my conscience I rolled out of bed,and went to grab a piece of toast. I spread some jam onto it and took a giant bite, tasting basically nothing. The only thing that really had any flavor at all was blood, as gross as that may sound. I took my outfit out of the washer and placed it into the dryer. I went to my vanity and began doing my make up, just enough to make it look as natural as possible. A thin line of eyeliner, and skin colored eye shadow. I put on some blush so I didn't look completely lifeless. To top it off a put a coat of mascara on, and as soon as I finished the dryer chimed. I quickly pulled on my cream colored sweater, it had some spots where you could see through near the shoulder and right under my breasts but I still saw no point in wearing an undershirt. I pulled on a pair of light colored jeans and my lace up boots. I pulled my hair out of the french braid I had put it in the night before, leaving my hair wavy. Finally I was done, just in time too. Natsu and I had agreed to meet up before we went to the carnival, next to a little cafe near our apartment complex.

I walked down my street and into the little cafe. I searched for a head of pink hair and spotted him in a corner booth. I walked up towards him, a warm smile on my face.  
"Hey Natsu, watcha got there?" I question him, looking at the delicous cake he has in front of him.

"Uhm, strawberry shortcake. I asked them to add a few extra strawberries, do you want some?" His cheeks are always a little pink when he's around me, well thats extremely cute. I sit down across from him and grabbed an extra fork, stabbing a berry and plucking it into my mouth. We sat in silence until we finished our cake, and Natsu being Natsu, burped so loud and obnoxiously that almost everyone in the cafe turned to him. Well this sure is embarrassing. But of course, Natsu isn't embarrassed one bit. Instead he starts laughing so hard he's almost crying.

"C'mon Luce lets get outta here!" He grabs my wrist and we walk out of the cafe. I can't help but look at the ground, my face would be a tomatoe if I could still blush. As we get outside Natsu starts directing us towards where the carnival was, I couldn't help but notice how he was still holding my wrist. I can't deny the fact that I feel some sort of attraction to this weirdo. I have known him for maybe a year or two, and each day that passes by we grow a little bit closer. We're not going on a date, I know that, but would it be bad for me to hold his hand? I bite my lip as I slowly slide my wrist back, placing my hand in his.

He whips his head around and sees us holding hands, and his heart starts beating fast again. Almost like a hummingbirds wings, beating faster and faster. I guess what I did startled him, but he isn't taking his hand away from mine. So thats a good sign atleast. We walk in silence until we finally reach the entrance, I glance at all the rides and my inner-child takes over. I giggle with excitement, tugging on Natsu's hand.

"It's been forever since I've had one of these!" I look at the cloud like candy in one of the booths. Natsu just chuckles and walks up to the booth and asks for one cotton candy.

"Don't you want one?" I ask him, he just shakes his head giving me a smile. I tear off a piece and let it melt in my mouth as we walk around. It's late in the afternoon so we have a while until its over to play alot of games and go on rides. Natsu leads me over to a booth that a raven haired boy was sitting in, with nothing but swimming trunks on._ How is he not freezing?_ I wonder as I finish my cotton candy.

"Hey Icicle, you think I can dunk you into that freezing water with one throw?" Natsu says, tossing the ball up in the air and catching it.

"I'd like to see you try, Flamer!"

"FLAMER?! Who you calling flamer?!" I could see a vein beginning to pop out of Natsu's forehead. It's amazing, these two are so close yet they fight whenever they see eachother. It's almost surprising that they have known eachother since they were in diapers. Out of rage, Natsu throws the ball and hits it right on the target, causing Gray to dunk into the ice cold water. He turns around and stomps off, I follow him silently. Well not really silently, I'm giggling at how childish they are.

He turns around, slightly flushed from yelling. "So, you wanna try a shooting game?" A shooting game? My aim is absolutely horrible, or maybe its better now that all of my senses are extraordinary.

"Sounds like fun, I'm gonna kick your ass though." I say as I walk past him, right up to the booth.

"Yeah right! Never gonna happen!" We both pick up our guns and hand him a few tickets we got at the front gate. Little targets on poles start moving around, some at a fast speed. Natsu and I are tied, all the targets down except for one thats the moving so fast I can barely keep up with it. I start to aim, then all of a sudden its down. I look over at Natsu who has a the biggest grin ever.

"Excuse me, but you get to pick one prize, which will it be?" The booth manager asked, showing us a whole wall of stuffed animals and toys. There were so many to choose from but the one that caught my eye was a caramel colored teddy bear with a rose pink ribbon tied around its neck. Natsu whispered something to the man, and before I knew it Natsu was holding the bear up to me. I give him my warmest smile and gently take the teddy bear before squeezing it until I was sure the stuffing would come out. It was one of the most softest thing I have ever felt, and it was brand new too. Not old and ratty like my other teddy bear my father gave me when I was little.

"I love it Natsu!" I say, still holding onto the teddy bear like it would someone save my already doomed fate. Natsu just scratches his head and looks away, blushing. We went around looking at different booths that sold all sorts of different things. We were about to go into a food booth when I felt the same presence I did the day I was attacked. I could feel a pair of eyes on me, watching my every move. Now that I think about I have had this feeling for a while. I turned around and all I saw were the masked acrobats doing small performances. I was going to shrug it off when I saw something that caught my eye, black hair slicked back and a malicous smile. I try to see his face, but its covered by a mask. Before I can get to him he vanishes into the crowd of people.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu asks me, poking my shoulder.

What do I tell him? Oh I just thought I saw the man who made me a creature of the night cursed to suck blood for eternity. Hell no. "I uh, I thought I saw someone its okay though. Lets go eat!" I mentally high five myself for my wonderful diversion techniques.

We sit down at the bar and we both order a strawberry milkshake, my hunger had faded away along with that man. The waiter brings us our milkshakes, and we talk about what we would like to do next. Natsu begins playing with my teddy bear, making him talk and dance on the counter top. I can't help but laugh so hard I'm almost crying. Natsu starts laughing with me but it soon dies out into a fit of giggles. I finish up my milkshake and we head out of the booth, and are enveloped by the chilly night air. We were so distracted we hadn't noticed that it had become night time, and the ferris wheel alluminating most of the carnival. It has white and red lights scattered all over the middle of the ferris wheel, changing into different shapes and patterns. My inner-child taking over once again, I grab Natsu's hand and jump into the cart that was on the ground, cutting in front of a couple. The door shuts behind us and I notice for the first time all day, me and Natsu are alone. Completely alone.

We've been alone all day, but not like this. We were sitting extremely close to each other, his hand in mine. I suddenly realize just how close we are and scoot to the way end of the cart, feeling extremely awkward. I can sense that Natsu is too, his heart is beating rapidly again. The sound of his heart is mezmorizing. It has its own beat, somehow drawing me in. His scent was even stronger now that we were in a closed space. We didn't say a word, our silence was confortable. It didn't make us feel weird, it felt like it was okay. Like it didn't matter if we talked. I had trusted Natsu for so long and we had been friends for so long. I scooted a bit closer to him, just enough so I could hold his hand. The cart jerked and we started moving, Natsu's face turning an odd shade of green.

I couldn't help it, I started giggling out of control. "Natsu, you get motion sick even on a _Ferris wheel_?"

"S-shut up!" I scoot closer to him and lay his head down on my lap, playing with his hair. "Lucy? Wha-what are you doing?"

"Trying to make you feel better. Is it working?" I ask him, rubbing down his back then up again to play with his hair.

"Well, yeah..I guess its cause you smell good, Luce." He turns his head around to my stomach, wrapping his arms around me. I could feel the blood pumping through his wrists on my back, he was making this so difficult. Not only do I want his blood, I think I might want him too. But thats not right, I shouldn't. Then again why would I get so dressed up for him? I need to figure out if I do or not, and I know just the way.

I grab Natsu's shoulders and pull him into a sitting position. He looks at me with confused eyes, his mouth slightly parted. I look at his mouth, then back at his eyes noticing their on my lips. I slowly lean forward, basically asking for permission. I push up against him and I think Natsu finally understands whats going on. I get my approval when Natsu puts his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me into him. Our lips connect and I basically melt, our lips molding together. I pull away to see his face, his eyes half lidded.

"What was that Luce?" He asks out of breath. What do I tell him? Should I even tell him? He might be weirded out, but then again he kissed me back. Could I show him how I feel? I mean yeah I've felt some sort of ..romantic feeling towards him for a while but its never felt like this. I just didn't think it was love. Maybe, I can show him.

I lean in again, planning on pecking his lips quickly but his hand on my neck is keeping me there. We begin moving our lips together, in absolute sync. I gasp and jump back when he traces his tongue against my bottom lip. He grabs my hips and pulls them towards his, as if on instinct my legs straddle him. His hands are on my hips still as our foreheads press together, out of breath. I can tell him right..of course I can. We were almost at the top so I decided it would be a good time to tell him, so we would have time to talk, or for him to reject me.

"I think..I think that I lo-" but I was cut off by his lips again. Damn, this boy was needy. This time I trace his bottom lip with my tongue, I was granted access almost immediatly. Our tongues fought for dominance as my hands wondered around his body. I traced the muscles in his arms, his muscles rippling under my touch. I travel down his chest past his racing heart and back up to his shoulders. I slide my hands up his neck into his hair, intertwining my fingers in his soft hair and giving a light tug. He reacts the way I planned when he grunted in pleasure, his hands sliding up my hips and pulling me closer to him. I love the way his heart races everytime I do something, or really anything. I can feel the hard spot in his jeans growing, not satisfied yet I gently grind my hips into his. He moans into my mouth, and pulls away. I look at him confused as he catches his breath.

"Natsu.." I whisper, not being able to take it anymore. I need him. Why does he have to be so damn desirable? I push him down onto the bench, earning yet another confused look. Yeah I know, the shy girl being so erotic. Weird right? I think so too. _What's gotten into me? My vampire instincts?_ I kiss him again, then at the corner of his mouth. Traveling down until I get to his colarbone. Traveling back up, I stop at the soft spot on his neck licking it and nibbling, which probably wasn't the best idea because my razor sharp teeth causes him to bleed. I can feel my head becoming hazy, not again..

He jerks up grabbing his neck, "Lucy?!" Oh no I freaked him out. But I can't help myself now, I can smell the blood. I let go of everything and let my instincts do the rest, atleast I could help him stop bleeding. Also theres more blood than there was the last time I smelled his blood. I removed his hand from his neck, licking it.

"It's okay." I purr at him. I slowly push him back down and begin working on his neck. Licking up the crimson liquid I had accidently drawn from him. I lick up whats on his neck and get to the tiny holes I had made. They were about the size of a large ant, but somehow alot of blood was coming out. I sucked lightly on the puncture wounds, and now I understand why my attacker moaned with pleasure. When I swallowed everything went white and I couldn't help it. I took maybe two small gulps before licking it one last time and getting up. I licked my lips and stared down at Natsu, his eyes still dark from lust but clouded with somthing between fear and confusion. I feel like crying. What have I just done? I wanted to do that yes, but it was all so hazy and I barely knew what I was doing but I did enjoy it..

As we reach the bottom I run out of the cart leaving Natsu behind. He stands there in bewilderment for a while, before realizing what had happened and snapped out of it. I sit next to the front gate, feeling like I need to cry but the tears won't come. I can hear footsteps coming towards me, two pairs of feet. I can hear Natsu calling my name, asking where I am. Why is he trying to talk to me? When the footsteps finally reach me I try to get Natsu to go away.

"Look Natsu, I don't know why-"

"I'm not Natsu, my dear Lucy." My head shoots up, looking into the eyes of the person in front of me. What I see makes me want to kill him, and question him. The person standing in front of me was not Natsu, sweet caring funny Natsu that I loved. No, it was the person who ruined my life and condemned me to hell. My attacker.


	6. The Devil

It's gonna take me a little bit longer to be updating now since school is starting but I'll try my best! Thank you for reviewing and and such(: alot of you have great ideas for this story and I would love to hear more of them! ^_^

* * *

I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me. My history teacher, Zeref. A man I had known since starting high school. I had trusted him, I had even begun to open myself up to him. Never have I ever thought he would do this to me. Not him. I'm completely dumbfounded, he had been a little shy towards other students and didn't talk much. I thought maybe I could make him feel better since we were both outcasts in a way. I didn't know he was a predator, and I was his prey. I didn't know..I didn't know he had such a dark, eery side to him that would send chills up and down my spine again and again.

"Do you remember me Lucy?" He asks, taking a step closer,giving me the same smile he did the night of my attack. "I'm the one who bit you, I'm the one who turned you into a monster. The man who ruined your life. I promise you, being a creature of the night isn't as bad as you may think. You get to live forever, do whatever you want. No one can stop you. But I will warn you, you musn't stay near Natsu. If you do he may just endure the same fate as yours." He closes the space between us and lowers himself to my ear. "Be careful my dear Lucy." If it weren't for my amazing hearing I wouldn't have heard him whisper that. I wish I hadn't heard him but I did, and it sent chills down my spine. Suddenly he's no where to be found, vanishing just like he had earlier. Where he stood there where was a rose, stained red with blood. I could smell the blood, it was so strong. My throat began burning and my teeth started to grow sharper and longer. Does he enjoy this? Does he enjoy torturing me? I come back to my senses as soon as Natsu runs up to me.

"Luce, I've been looking everywhere for you!" I can tell, he's completely out of breath. His face slightly flushed from running. I need to be careful around him, this blood lust could lead to his death. If I get him caught up in the vampire world I don't know of, he could end up dead. He needs to forget, but I don't know how he's going to do that.

"Look, Natsu just please forget about everything back there. I'm begging you..please." I can't find it in me to look him in the eyes, so I just stare at the ground between us. I saw him take a step forward, so I take a step back.

"Lucy.." He tries to grab my hand but I pull it away. I can't get closer to him, I can't put him danger! I can't loose him..

I can't believe I'm doing this. "I'm sorry Natsu, I have to go now..thank you. For everything." I look up into his honest eyes, they look so hurt. How could I do something like that to him? I give him a small peck on the cheek before I turn around and walk home.

I am never going to make Natsu hurt again, I can't. If I do I could never forgive myself, and have to live on for eternity with that guilt hanging onto me. I can hear him asking me to stay but I know I can't, not with the warning Zeref had given me. I walk alone to my apartment, not caring anymore. I wouldn't care if a car came and hit me, I would live. I wouldn't care if I lost my way, but miraculously I wound up on my front door step. I lazily open the door and head straight to my room, plopping down on my pink quilted bed. I slip off my shoes and curl up, not worrying about anything. I slowly drifted off to sleep, with the thought of Zerefs warning about Natsu ringing in my head.

* * *

Natsu's POV

The scene that had just happened kept playing in my head. I was so confused and frustrated I could barely walk straight. The sounds of my footsteps echoed against the cold pavement beneath my feet. What did she mean she was sorry? All that sadness in her eyes..why was she so sad? Was it because of that tall dark looking man who she was talking to before I got to her? I need to talk to her, but maybe I should leave her alone for now. Something really upset her and I know when I'm upset I want to be left alone. Even though what I want to do right now is hold her and chase away all of the things that are haunting her, I know I can't.

_It can all wait I'll ask her about it on Monday_, I think to myself as I push my door open. I don't bother getting undressed I just go to bed. My mind is whirling with all these thoughts of her and today I can't really think straight. I touch the spot on my neck where she had bitten me earlier, and found nothing but a tiny scratch. I can barely remember her gulping down some of my blood, because by the time she had bitten me I was lost in a trance. The only time I've heard of a human drinking blood is well..they weren't human. They were vampires. Vampires are the only things I know of that would drink blood, but its not like they're real right? I pull my scarf up above my mouth, trying to hide the frown on my face. Damn, is everything always this difficult when you..love somebody?

"I'll try to protect you, Lucy. As best as I can." I whisper to no one in particular. I roll over and try to make myself comfortable, trying to push out the thoughts of today from my racing mind. I was thinking about ways I could help her when I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	7. My Luce

Hey guys(: I know its taken a long time but thank you for still reviewing and following and suchh. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It's been three weeks since Zeref revealed himself as my atacker. I hadn't talked to Natsu ever since then, no matter how many times I so badly wanted to. I also noticed just how many attacks like mine there were in our city, where they had lost a massive amount of blood and had died. I knew who it was, it was Zeref. I had also noticed that I can in fact bleed. I guess I just didn't know because I had never been cut before, but one night I was cutting up my juicy steak and sliced my finger. It was a deep cut, I had expected it to bleed for maybe an hour or two. But in a minute it had closed up completely and left nothing behind, not even a scar. I had lost some blood though and I realized that after I did, my throat began to burn more. I yearned for more of Natsu's blood but I had to stay away. I could still smell him on my clothes and on that retched teddy bear, no matter how many times I washed them. He kept trying to approach me in the halls but everytime he did Zeref was there, watching us.

But one good thing that happened after I had some of Natsu's blood my hair began to grew ten times faster. As did my nails, so I had to trim regularly. I had never noticed that up until now how white, and porcelain my skin was. It was quite light before but it was just a bit more white now. I didn't look unhealthy or anything, I would say I looked more attractive now. I want to share all of this with someone, I want somebody to talk to but I have no one. I'm all alone, like I always have been. Levy is still in the hospital and I know I can't go visit her because the blood will drive me insane. I just need someone to be here with me. Yet the only person I can think of is Natsu. All I can ever think about is him. I need to see him soon, but I could never tell him. He would freak out but I know he deserves an explanation.

I contemplate all these things as I walk to school. Class starts and I ignore Natsu like usual. Everything went how it would be until my teacher, Mr. Macao, called me up to his front desk. It was my turn for cleaning duty, and I had to pick from a basket who would be my partner. I stuck my hand into the basket, fingers crossed, and pulled out a piece of paper. What I saw written on there nearly made me fall backwards. Natsu Dragneel. Of all the people I could be paired up with, its him?! God must really hate me.

"Natsu, you're partners with Lucy today for clean up after school." I can't believe my teacher just said that so calmly. Natsu's head shoots up, and he begins blushing but quickly returns it to its original color. He shakes his head and gets back to his work. It's like he's afraid to meet my eyes, but I'm afraid to meet his. School seems to fly by, but I wish it would drag on like it usually does. The school bell rang and everyone left, except for me and Natsu. The teacher told us to begin cleaning, and to also organize the books in the library. I swear this man just wants us to talk.

"I'll go to the library, you take the classroom." I'm surprised my voice worked.

"Okay." He says in a hoarse voice, barely audible. I start to walk out of the room when he calls for me. "Wait Lucy! I'll go with you. The library can be pretty time consuming to clean up, but if we work on it together you know..we'll be done faster." God damn this kid, I don't want to hurt him but oh how I yearn for all of him. I think about his voice, his odd hair, his smile that I fell in love with, and his honest onyx  
eyes. I think about everything I love about him as we walk to the library, in complete silence. He's walking a little ways in front of me, his hand every so often touching my hand. Can he feel how cold I've gotten? I'm still a bit warm because of the blood in me, but I have gotten questioningly cold.

We finally reach the library after the uncomfortable silence and begin organizing, I take the first shelves and he takes the ones in the back. I start organizing my shelf, wondering why people think a coloring book is needed in the science fiction section. I work my way up to the very top, having to stand on a stool to get up there. It takes me maybe 10 minutes to finish my shelf so I move on to the next one. Out of the corner of my eye I see Natsu having some trouble so I walk over to him.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" I ask him quietly, but I guess it startled him anyways.

"Uh, I'm trying to find out where to put "How to Kill a Mockingbird". Why is he trying to put it in this section? It's for poetry and other things like that, it belongs one shelf over. I grab the book and walk over to the shelf it belongs to, stepping on a stool.

"You see, its supposed to go over here. Not over there where the poetry is." To Kill a Mockingbird needs to be on the top shelf, and I can barely reach it even on my tip toes. I try to stretch my air to reach the shelf but it doesn't work. I try one more time, jumping a bit. I get the book in but I can feel the stool beneath me teetering to the side. I feel myself go air born for a second before I feel warm arms around me. I look up and see Natsu staring down at me with a concerned look.

"You could be more careful, you know." He didn't sound too happy at all. I quickly unwrap myself from his arms, heading over to my last shelf.

I start to walk away before he tugs me back to him, "Lucy, I need to talk to you." He doesn't look like the usual goofy Natsu I know, he looks more mature. Funny, I thought I would never use those two words in a sentence. Natsu and mature. Doesn't fit. Something must be wrong.

"What about?" I ask him, trying to sounds as calm as possible.

"You're not you anymore Lucy. You're someone else, something else. Does this have something to do with that guy I saw talking to you on the day of the carnival? You haven't been the same since. Look if it's what happened in the ferris wheel then-"

"Stop Natsu." Is he serious? Has he really not noticed? I even bit him! "You haven't noticed? You don't think its even a bit weird that I BIT you?" I can't hold it in, my mouth is moving on its own.

"You haven't noticed that I've had a weird addiction to your blood?"

"Some people like weird things..besides it fits you. You're kinda weird Luce." Okay now hes done it.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE NATSU, I AM NOT HUMAN." Oh no, that did not just come out of my mouth. I look at him, and find no hint of shock or fear. He looked..he looked like normal Natsu.

"I knew it. Since the carnival you weren't acting right. You're cold, but slightly warm. You even drank my blood! I know what you are, Luce. Trust me it doesn't scare me at all. I can accept it. I don't care. It doesn't even matter to me. You're still Lucy. Same weirdo Lucy, my Lucy." He has a slight hint of a blush on his cheeks, his eyes never leaving mine.

There were a few moments of awkward silence, until I finally got the confidence to speak. I was afraid my voice would fail me if I even dared to say something, anything about me never being able to see him again.

"Natsu I can't-" But my words were muffled by Natsu's neck. While I was looking away he had gotten closer and pulled me into a hug, my lips right on his neck.

"I know you need to feed to live Lucy. You're not really alive, but that doesn't mean you can't live. So drink up." He says with his lop sided grin, sticking his neck out further giving me perfect access. I can feel the blood coursing through his veins beneath my lips. I run my tongue along a visible vein, causing him to shiver. I look up at him one last time, hearing him gasp. I figured my eyes were red because of his blood, his scent, his everything being so close to me. My teeth slowly begin to grow, and as they grow I give him kisses along his collarbone. When my teeth are fully drawn I look back up at him, making sure I have permission. He nods his head slowly and I get to work. I sink my teeth into his skin, his hands wrapping themselves around me. His blood comes spilling into my mouth, its sweet taste and scent driving me crazy. I gulp down my first mouth full of blood, being sure to savor every bit of it. I keep drinking and by my fifth gulp the pleasure kicks in. I understand even better now how Zeref felt when he drank my blood. When his blood flows through my body I have this pleasure I can't explain.

I pushed Natsu until he landed on one of the many chairs in the library. I straddled his waist and kept going on with what I was doing. Things were beginning to become hazy, and I couldn't quite think straight. I felt that Natsu deserved to feel the same pleasure as me, so I rolled my hips over his earning a moan afterwards. His hands began creeping up my blouse, making their way to breast. He seemed a bit shy at first, so I rolled my hips one more time to urge him on. He bucked his hips in return and cupped my left breast while the other was on my back. He slowly massaged it as I kept rolling my hips and drinking. Things were becoming more hazy now and in the back of my mind I knew I needed to stop. Natsu's hand stopped my massaging my breast and it slowly fell to my hip. I unlatched my teeth and licked my lips, I looked at Natsu and saw that his eye lids were drooping. Did I drink too much?! Is he okay?

"Natsu? Natsu are you alright? I'm so sorry!" I apologize to him like a young child who had stolen too many cookies.

"It's okay Luce. Atleast now we'll be sure you're healthy. But hey..I'm gettin' pretty tired. Wanna go home?" Home? But we've barely finished cleaning. Then again, Natsu is a bit more important. I just smile at him warmly and pull him up, wrapping his arm around me for support. We walk back to the classroom to get our stuff then head home. The walk is quiet, because I'm sure he's going to fall asleep soon so I put him on my back. After maybe 20 minutes we finally make it to our apartment complex. I glance at Natsu and find that he is, in fact, already asleep. I don't see the point in leaving him at his house in case something happened and he needed to be taken to the hospital if I drank too much blood. I walk up the stairs to my apartment and quickly open and shut the door, making sure not to wake up Natsu. I go into my room and lay him down on my bed, putting our school bags and such next to my desk. I leave him there as I go to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and once I see steam I step in. I rush so I can get back to him. Once I'm done I put on a giant t shirt and sneak under the covers with Natsu. I'm about to drift off to sleep when I feel something warm snake across my waist. I try not to squeal as I look over to a very awake Natsu.

"Night Luce." He says with his toothy grin before shutting his eyes again. I snuggle into him deeper, placing my hand over the one that is around my waist. I think about everything that happened today. How he had accepted me, how he had even let me drink from him. I was completely amazed and just didn't understand why, except for the fact that I love this idiot laying next to me. I turn over slowly so I can look at him, the faces he makes in his sleep are about as funny as the ones he makes when he's awake. I bury my head into his chest, and wrap my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in his rose hair. Before I drift off to sleep, I remember one thing I forgot to say to him.

"Goodnight Natsu." I whisper, kissing him on the cheek. That night I had no dreams, nor did I have nightmares. It was a peaceful sleep.


	8. True Identity

Well hello there(: I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's always been taking me so long. Highschool sucks haha. Keep reviewing! I love the help and ideas you guys give me(:

* * *

The sound of thunder woke me up from my peaceful sleep. The clock next to my bed said that it was 3 o'clock already. I stretched my arms out, and found that I was completely alone. My eyes shot open and I looked around, Natsu was no where to be found. I could smell meat being fried, the sizzling of something on the pan. I could hear the distinct sound of someones heart in my apartment. I quickly jumped out of bed and got into a low crouch. I slowly walked into the kitchen, turning the corner with my teeth bared. I leaped forward and landed face first into a chest I knew all too well.

"Did you miss me that much Luce?" I glance up at Natsu to find him smirking at me like a cocky fool. I scowl at him and untangle myself from his arms, and he just chuckles at me.

"Not funny Natsu. I was scared something happened to you." That's strange though, I have no reason for anything to happen to him. Well there is Zeref, and the vampire world I know nothing off. For all I know all these attacks could be some other vampire, and not Zeref.

"Awh, c'mon Lucy I'm alright. Besides, I can fight for myself! I'm pretty strong you know." He brags flexing his muscles. Oh he thinks he's strong does he? I smirk to myself and get into a playful stance, crouching down like I did earlier. Baring my teeth I growled. Natsu's face suddenly went from a smirk to a terrified look. Before he can turn away I pounce on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I kiss his cheek gently and start laughing at the horrified face he's making. He pushes me down and that smirk reappears on his face.

"See Luce, I'm pretty strong."

"I wouldn't get too cocky." I burst out laughing again and lazily push Natsu over, easily overpowering him. My strength surpasses any humans. Even Natsu's, one of the strongest guys in school.

"Damn! I wanna be that strong!" He yells almost child like. I lower my head to his lips and kiss him before jumping up and walking over to the juicy bacon Natsu had cooked. I divided the pieces up evenly, and put two eggs on his plate, and one on mine. So thats what those noises and smells were when I woke up. I look back at Natsu and he's still on he floor, completely out of it. I giggle and walk over to the couch turning on the tv.

"Natsu, you don't want your food to get cold. It doesn't taste as good." Almost right when I mentioned food he jumped up and came rushing into the living room, plopping down right next to me. We began eating while watching morning cartoons like the children we were. We ate our food in silence and once we were done I snuggled up next to Natsu, my hand next to his neck and my hand on his chest. His arms were around me when I noticed that he had fallen asleep. I took this oppurtunity to hop into the shower. I wiggle out of his arms and place a blanket on him. I slipped off my clothes and got into the shower, making sure it was extra hot, trying to warm my skin up so it wasn't uncomfortable to Natsu.

When I finished up I went and slipped on a sweat shirt and some old torn jeans. I walked back into the living room to find Natsu on the floor with his belly hanging out. I laughed to myself and placed him back on the couch, I layed next to him and intertwined my legs with his. I placed my hands on his chest and was finally drifting off to sleep until a hand was put on top of mine. I looked up at Natsu and found that he had woken up and had the sweetest smile placed upon his lips. His eyes were filled with some emotion I have not seen yet. It wasn't lust, nor anger or sadness. Was it love? Maybe. But I don't care right now. Things felt so right, and I was so happy. To be close with Natsu, the boy I had loved since I had met him. I hadn't realized that I had loved him since then until now. I smile back at him and snuggle closer to him, hearing his heart beat as I layed my head on his chest.

We were both in that world between reality and dreams when someone began banging on my door. I glanced at Natsu and I can tell we both have confused looks on our faces. Who could possibly be visiting now? It's pouring rain outside! I was about to shrug it off until more pounding was heard. I walked over to the door cursing with Natsu close behind me. I couldn't hear a heart beat on the other side of the door, and I instantly knew who it could be. I took the same predator like personality I had this morning, all playfulness gone. I slowly opened the door and who was standing there made me almost fall backwards. But I couldn't let my guard down around him. Standing before me was Zeref, the man who ruined my life. I low growl rippled through my throat as I lunged for him. He was quicker than I remembered because he simply stepped aside and kicked me back into my apartment. Zeref was in my apartment in a second and quickly shut the door behind him. He glanced at Natsu and the frown on his face grew bigger.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him, Lucy."

"You really think I'd listen to you?! You're the reason I'm like this in the first place." I stated, jumping off of the hard ground and standing protectivly infront of Natsu. I could see him glancing from me to Zeref.

"He's the one who did this to you?" He whispered to me. I just shook my head, not taking my eyes off of Zeref.

"Why are you here?" I question him, beyond pissed off. He walks over to my couch and pats the seat next to him. I look at him questioningly, asking for an explanation again.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Since you're one of my kind now, I figured you would want to know a little bit about the vampire world. I'll even tell you why I changed you." This sparked my interest, I walked over to where he was sitting and sat as far away from him as I could. Natsu came and stood behind me, clearly confused about Zeref. He had him as a teacher too. "Go on." I tell him.

"Listen well Lucy, I know you are thinking that the murders around this area are being caused by me. But truthfully they are not, they are being caused by another group of vampires. In the vampire world there are many different covens. Such as Raven Tail, Sabertooth, or Lamia Scale. But in this cause the murders and attacks around this area are being caused by Sabertooth. In the world of vampires you can do almost anything you want, except going on killing sprees like Sabertooth. The ones who inforce the law are called the Vampire Council, in which I am a part of. It is okay to drink from a human but it isn't okay to drink from a child, or to kill is a very strict rule. If you drink from a human or let them become aware of what you are, like you have with Natsu, you will have no choice but to kill them. You either kill them by draining them of blood, or by turning them into a vampire yourself. Either one is as horrible as death itself, that is the reason why I told you to stay away from Natsu."

My head was spinning from all the information that just flooded from his mouth, I could barely keep up with what he was saying! Rules? What does he mean rules? Is there a government for vampires like there is for humans? What was that about me killing Natsu?! I would never do that! I could never do that..

"Listen, there is no way in hell I'm ever going to change Natsu. I'm never going to make him suffer this way, and I'm not going to kill him."

"My dear, you're going to have to. If the Vampire Council finds out that you have drinken from Natsu more than once, and he has become aware of what you are, they might come and kill him themselves. Well they might let it slide, considering who you are."

"They're not going to find out Zeref, because your not going to tell them, I won't let you. Besides, what do you mean 'who I am'?" I stared at him sternly, while he looked back at me with a calm expression.

"Do you remember anything about your grandparents Lucy? Have you ever even met them once in your lifetime?" Well that was a strange question. Even if I hadn't, what does it have to do with anything?

"No I never have, I barely remember my parents. I remember some things of my father and how cruel he was, nothing of my mother."

"The reason why you haven't is because your parents tried to hide you away from who you were. They wanted you to live a normal life, one without complications. This future of yours was inevitable. It was going to be this way whether I changed you, or someone else did. You were destined for this since before you were born."

"I don't understand what you mean.." I said, barely above a whisper.

"You're grandparents were vampires Lucy, your mother was a vampire but your father was not. You're grandparents were royalty, and the throne was passed down to your parents. Now the throne has been passed down to you. You are the Queen we have been waiting for. Without a Queen and King, our world turns to chaos. After your parents were assasinated vampires began taking blood for granted, acting as if it wasn't a luxury. They slaughtered many people, until the Vampire Council stepped in. We put some things back in order, but not much. It took me years to track you down and when I first found you I thought things would be okay. You were shy, but I knew you could be a great leader. You were intelligent, and charming as well. We need you, Princess Lucy Heartfilia."

My head was spinning, I could barely breath. I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciencess. I felt like I was about to black out when Natsu was suddenly by my side, one hand cupping my cheek and the other on my shoulder. "Luce, are you okay?! Luce!"

"I'm okay Natsu, it's just.." I turn to Zeref, he had the same worried look in his face. "Are you sure I'm a princess? Sure my family was rich, but I don't think we were anywhere near royalty."

"That's the point, your parents never wanted you to know but as I said, you were destined for this. It must be alot to take in, just know I am not the bad guy here. No one knows you are the princess, so you aren't in any danger, but once it becomes known there will be assassins coming for you and possibly Natsu. Be prepared Lucy. I'll be taking my leave now." In a flash he was out my door, and my apartment was left with a strange tension in the air. In a split second Natsu had crawled next to me and began squeezing me so hard I might have broken a bone.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you Lucy, I won't ever leave your side. I love you Lucy, I'll keep you safe even if it costs me my life." I felt like crying when Natsu said this to me. There was no way I could let him leave my side after what Zeref had said. Even though the right choice would be to leave him, I just couldn't. I belonged with Natsu and that was all that made sense to me right now. I was so glad he wouldn't leave me, I thought he would be too overwhelmed and make a run for it.

I barely let out a sob when I tackled him down onto the couch. I was laying next to him with my head buried into his chest, crying like a young child might because of a bad dream. I knew I didn't have to say anything, he would understand me just like how he always has. But I felt like I needed to say something.

"I love you Natsu. Forever and always. These feelings will never change until the day I die. No matter what happens, I will stay with you until the end." He gently kisses the top of my head before pulling a blanket over us and giving me one last squeeze.

"It's been a long day, you should sleep now. Goodnight, my princess." For some reason those words sounded right coming off of his tongue. I held his hand in mine as I tried to push everything from today out of my brain. I don't know how much time I have left with Natsu, or how much longer my life will be like this. I try to forget about everything and just remember that I'm here now, with the one person I truly love. Everything will be okay as long as I'm with Natsu.


	9. Never Leave My Side

Yeah I know, Vampire Council . I was trying to make it like the Magic Council in Fairy Tail, but it sounded like Twilight -_- oh well. Enjoy my lovelies c;

* * *

School had gone on like usual. Everything was the same as it had been, Levy was back finally. We had our usual conversations, our friendship the same as ever. It was like nothing ever happened. Natsu and I would talk as much as we had before. Everything was the same for everyone else, except me. I can't get the words Zeref had said to me the day after his little visit. They haunted my thoughts everyday.

_"Do you remember what I said about the assassins, and how important you are to us Princess Heartfilia? We need to make your presence known. After the vampire population knows that you are alive, order will come back to our world. You may not know this, but you have special powers. Each vampire has an individual power, mine is Death and Living Magic. When I first became a vampire I mastered my Black Arts magic. You're mother had celestial spirit magic, a type of magic that allows you to call upon the different celestial spirits. That same power was passed down to you. You're mother left you keys before she was assassinated. I will give them to you when you come to school tomorrow. We will announce your presence at a very popular tv show. They will be talking about the recent attacks and how they are escalating. After that we will need to move you to a safe house owned by the Vampire Council. Be prepared Lucy."_

His words keep replaying inside my head like a broken record. It's driving me insane thinking about what might happen, I'm especially worried about Natsu's future. I was off in my own little world I hadn't noticed that the bell had rang.

"Hey Lucy, are you alright?" Levy asks me, a worried expression on her face that I knew all too well. Everyone always had that horrid expression on around me.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it!" I lie through a fake smile. "I just remember I needed to talk to Natsu about something. I'll see you later!"

"Bye bye!" Levy smiles at me, her delicate heartbeat slowly fading away as I run off to try to find Natsu. I sniff around and catch a wiff of his scent. I start following the trail and sooner or later I find him, leaning on a cherry blossom tree I always pass on my way home.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask him, rather worried with what he might have to say.

"Zeref talked to me during school today. He said the revealing of your identity is tomorrow." He had the most serious face. "He also told me to escourt you. Oh, and he asked me to move in with you to the safe house." He added with a smirk. I stared at him in disbelief. Zeref asked him to do that?! I can't believe him. He's basically setting Natsu up to be dinner for some vampire in the crowd. He told me that vampires are everywhere, we just never take the time to notice them. Once I announce who I am, all hell is going to break loose.

"That's..great Natsu! Just please, don't leave my side. Got it?" I grip his arm and begin dragging him to my house. "I-I got it Luce!" He stutters, I guess I was going a bit too fast. I slow down a bit and take his hand in mine instead. I lay my head on his shoulder and we begin walking back to my apartment. Our silence is blissful and words aren't needed. We were walking in silence until we passed a resteraunt, a delicous smell drifting out from its open windows.

"It smells so good Natsu! You wanna go in and have a bite?" I don't even have to ask twice. Natsu is the one tugging me now, running full speed into the resteraunt. A waiter quickly takes us to a booth and we order our drinks along with our food. We sit there waiting and talking about whats going to happen tomorrow. I start to freak out until Natsu grabs my hand from under the table.

"Don't worry Luce. I'll be with you remember? And besides if things really come down to it, you can just change me so I can be strong enough to protect you." He nervously smiles at what he said. I can't believe he's still saying that. After Zeref visited my apartment, Natsu has been constantly talking about me changing him. Is he insane?! I could never, would never, change him. I don't bother answering him because I can smell that our food is coming. As soon as she sets it down on the table I dig into my pasta, Natsu doing the same. He can never resist food. I ate quickly and gulped down my soda. I was so nervous and pissed off I just needed to take a breather.

"I'm gonna go wait outside while you finish eating. Its too stuffy in here." I say in a rather annoyed tone, he just shakes his head and continues eating.

I walk outside into the cold night air and begin walking along the small row of shops and resteraunts. I was walking past an open space between a cafe and a store when I heard someone breathing quite heavily. I turned to the source of the breathing and found an extremely drunk and horny man. I was about to run away until he pounced on me, dragging me into the alley and tying my hands behind my back with some sort of chain. I tried to break the chains but it wasn't working. This man is clearly has no intentions of me getting away. I began screaming, but he quickly covered his mouth with mine. His lips tasted of whiskey and cigarettes. People like this deserved to die, leave this world for good. Sick bastards like him who think they can take over women should die.

He began unbuttoning my blouse, and lifting up my skirt. He unlatched his wretched lips from mine to travel down to my breast, but before he could even make it to my neck I began screaming, yelling like crazy for Natsu when I heard him come out of the resteraunt. The man pulled a knife to my neck, but I knew Natsu heard me and was coming for me because I heard his heart racing, and his feet pounding on the pavement. I screamed one last time for him until he turned into the alley. His eyes filled with rage as he saw the man holding a knife to my neck. In one split second he had dragged the knife along my throat, making a deep cut. He dropped me to the ground and I layed there for a while feeling the blood pouring out of the wound, my vision going in and out of focus. I could see Natsu punching the man, and the drunkard falling to the ground, too tipsy to fight. He ran up to me and grabbed his scarf, wrapping it tightly around my neck. I cursed him for ruining his muffler like that. The last thing I remember was something wet falling on my cheek, and Natsu holding onto me. After that everything went blank.

When I woke up I was on my bed. I layed up and immediatly regreted it. I had become so weak from what happened earlier, I could barely stand. I turned around to find Natsu sitting on a stool right next to my bed, fast asleep. I could hear his heartbeat so perfectly, I could basically taste his blood. My throat all of a sudden felt unbelievably dry, and things were beginning to get hazy. I began coughing so hard I collapsed to the floor, feeling as if I might die ..again. Natsu literally jumped off of the stool and was by my side in less than a second. He was rubbing my back and trying to get me to stop.

"Lucy?! Are you okay?" He asked me as he picked me up in his arms and began rocking me back and forth. He had my head next to his neck, I could feel his pulse beating against my cheek. The beating made my teeth grow and I couldn't help myself. I looked Natsu in the eyes and he completely understood me. He nodded his head and I sank my teeth into the soft spot under his ear.

After the first couple of mouth fulls I was feeling better, the dryness in my throat had gone away and some of my strength had come back. I began feeling that same pleasure as I had before and I suppose Natsu had too. I moaned but it was muffled by his neck pressed against my lips. I licked the spot where I had bitten him and it stopped bleeding almost immediatly. My thirst for blood was gone now, I just wanted to be next to Natsu's side. I felt the need to apologize, to hold him close to me and not let go. I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Never do that again." His voice startled me so much I almost jumped.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Don't go anywhere without me. Do you know how terrified I was when I saw you laying there in your blood? I was terrified. I can't stand the thought of you not being in my life Lucy. It just doesn't feel right. Never leave my side again, understand?"

I just shake my head, I never want to leave his side again. He went to take a shower while I changed into my pjs. I bundled myself up in my blankets, trying to give myself the warmth I was missing. I heard the water turn off and the door to the bathroom open, letting a wave of steam and heat come into my room. Natsu smiled when he saw me looking at him and ran to the bed, jumping next to me and curling up to my side. As his arms enclosed around me I could feel that warmth I had been trying to make around me. His arms were like a fire surrounding me. I layed my hands on his chest, toying with the scar on his neck where he had been hurt as a child. We were laying there, looking at nothing in particular as our eyelids lazily opened and closed. Our hands would tangle and untangle, our legs would do the same. We would whisper sweet and sweet things back and forth to each other. _I could get used to this_, I thought to myself as I fell asleep in Natsu's arms once again.


	10. The Revealing

Natsu and I were being driven to the safehouse Zeref had been talking about. It looked like a small little country house on the outside, and on the inside too. With a porch that went all around the perimeter of the house, with country decorations scattered across the house. It wasn't cheesy, it was rather cute. One of Zeref's fellow workers, Ultear, was showing us around the house. She was rather..infatuated with Zeref. She took us to the only bedroom in the house, to the closet and she chanted 4 words, "_Patentibus sanguine infectae regium*._" A door appeared out of nowhere with intricate designs on it, Ultear pushed it open then motioned for me and Natsu to enter. Once she shut the door she turned to us with a rather stern look.

"Never stay out in the country house, always come into the safe house after we announce your identity to the world today. If you do not you might possibly be murdered by someone who wants to take over the Vampire society. Do I make myself clear?" Just the thought of that made me shiver. I glanced at Natsu and we violently shook our heads. "Good." Ultear said before showing us the underground mansion under the tiny country house. It was dark but not gloomy, it made me feel quite comfortable. I looked at Natsu from the corner of my eye and he didn't seem to mind it. The walls had velvet walls the color of blood and others the color of an egg shell. The floors were a dark wood and the furniture was in style. There was nothing to complain about. They had a fully stocked kitchen, and the bedrooms weren't too shabby either. Ultear showed me and Natsu our rooms, and also my bodyguards rooms. Though I insisted I wouldn't need them, even though they were unbelievably huge men. There would also be another vampire here to maintain order in this underground mansion.

After she finished the little tour I had to get ready for my "Reavealing." I walked over to my closet and when I opened it up all I saw was leather, black, red, and lace. Lots of lace. What do they expect me to do with this?! The clothes were cute, yes, but way to gothic for my taste! I was walking out of my bedroom door when a woman with scarlet red hair bumped into me.

"You should really watch where..", she took one look at me and I think she might have fainted. "I'm so sorry Princess! Please, forgive me. You may hit me if you wish." She closes her eyes and leans her cheek towards me.

"No no, it's okay don't worry about it! Didn't even hurt!" I say, giving her a reassuring smile.

"If you wish, my Princess. If there is anything you need please let me know." With that she bows and turns around to walk wherever she needed to go to, but right now I needed her.

"U-um excuse me! Could you please help me?" I yell, running after her. She swirves around once I start yelling. "What might I be capable of helping you with?" She has a very warm smile on her lips, and thats when I noticed she has no heartbeat. I look at her canines and they are unusally sharp. She must be the other vampire Ultear was talking about.

"You see, I need to find something to wear tonight for my 'Reavealing.' Would you mind helping me? All I see is black and lace. I think it won't suit me very well.." I trail off, looking at the ground almost ashamed to say I don't like the clothes they provided to me. She gave me a confused look, but after a couple of seconds she had a very mischevious smile. In one swift move, she had me thrown across her shoulder and in my room in a second. She began looking through my closet, hands on her hips. As if she was contemplating what _she_ might wear.

"Ah ha! Perfect!" Her voice sounded so excited, it was quite adorable for someone who has such a mean looking exterior. She walked over to me and in her hand was a beautiful dress. It was a maroon turtle neck red dress, short sleeves with a trianglular shape cut out in the area between my breasts and neck. It's fabric felt slick like leather, but looked smooth like cotton. It's length was about to my knees, and I could tell it was skin tight by just looking at it. It was beautiful, and I absolutely loved it.

"Thank you so much! Uhm..uh..wha-what's your name again?" I ask her, feeling ashamed yet again for not knowing this kind persons name.

"Erza. Erza Scarlet. I will be the one watching over this household, just to make sure things don't get out of control." _Oh, so her name is Erza. How beautiful._ I think to myself, staring at her in awe. This woman must really be amazing. I stared at the dress for a while before finally putting it on, completely forgetting that Erza was there. I slipped it on, it's tight fabric slipping over my wide bust and hips. Erza sat me down and brought out a curling iron, putting gentle waves in my hair. She grabbed a clump of my hair and made a gorgeous braid to the back of my head, slipping a pin in where my hair ended and doing the same to the other side. With the remaining time she did my make up which consisted of cat tailed eyeliner and ruby red lip stick.

"All done." She said with a warm smile appearing on her face. She gave me a mirror and the girl in the reflection looked nothing like me, I gasped not recognizing myself. I looked entirely different with such little clothing on. Erza gave me some black velvety heels and black tights to top it all off. I looked like a vampire from a cliche movie. Sexy, dark, and mysterious. I thanked Erza before she left so I could try to calm my nerves. My nerves got to me eventually, and I was thinking of horrible scenarios that could happen to Natsu. I had to see him now before we go, I need some time alone with him. I left my room, running down hallways until I could hear his heartbeat. I got to his door and I pushed it open, revealing a rather handsome looking Natsu.

His hair was tousled like usual, but he was wearing a white button up shirt with a vest on top of that, and black dress pants. But his scarf was still wrapped around his neck, like it always is. He whirls around startled by my sudden intrusion. When I see him all my nerves go away, I look into his honest eyes and I know everything is going to be okay. I start smiling like crazy and jump on him not being able to contain myself anymore.

"Luce? Are you alright?" He sure seemed worried. Is it really that odd for me to miss him?

"Yes I'm fine Natsu, I just missed you thats all." I try to say through stiffling giggles. I hug him tighter and he responds to that, holding me closer to him. He places his chin on the top of my head and I can feel his chest vibrating from laughing.

"I missed you too Luce," he whispered to me. "Are you nervous about tonight?"

"Well yeah I am, of course I am. So many bad things can happen to you and I don't want to worry about that. I just wanna enjoy these last few moments of peace with you." I back up from him and smile, pulling on his scarf and leading him into the kitchen.

We get into the kitchen and I see an asortment of food, including a very delicous looking plate of cookies. Its smell was intoxicating, I looked at the little pieces of chocolate and my mouth starting salivating. I took a bite and I realized why it smelled, and tasted so good, there was blood in the cookie. I keep eating the delicious sweet until someone clears their throat behind me, causing me to choke.

"Excuse me, Milady, but that is my food." I turn around to find a slightly angry yet amused looking Zeref.

"Z-Zeref I'm sorry uh, well you can have the rest?" I ask him sheepishly. He just chuckles at me.

"It's okay, the food doesn't matter. There's blood bags in the freezer so I can just have one of those before we leave," He says matter of factly. "I actually came to give you your keys."

He fiddles around with his pockets for a second before pulling out a leather looking case. I slowly open it up and I see 12 keys. Each of them representing the 12 zodiacs. The tips of the keys had something engraved to show what Zodiac the key belonged to. The keys were all strung across a giant ring, keeping them all together. They glistened in the light as I held them up to examine them. When they jingled the scent of my mother slithered out of the leather pouch, a feeling of nostalgia.

"You said these were from my mother right?" I questioned Zeref.

"Yes, Milady. They were handed down from your mother." He let me admire them for a few more moments before Erza materialized out of no where next to Natsu.

"Princess, it's almost time for us to leave to the studio." She handed me a long coat with silk on the inside and a rough wool on the outside, both sides black. I slipped it on and was rushed out of the door, I found Natsu walking behind me and grabbed his hand pulling him up to me. He gave me a tight squeeze before opening up the door. "Before you, Milady." He said in a joking tone, causing me to smile at his immaturity. Once everyone was buckled in the car started to move.

"Zeref, you never exactly told me how my 'Revealing' is going to happen. Care to explain?" I tried not to sound annoyed but I clearly was.

"There is actually a tv show run by a vampire, every week over a hundred vampires and humans come in to see her show. Her name is Evergreen, have you heard of her? Well we heard that Sabertooth was planning on a rather..buffet tonight. Tonight will be one of Evergreens largest crowds. We need you there to take care of everything. You have powers to control things we cannot. We are in need of your assistance, Milady."

"No way. THE Evergreen is a vampire? I watch her show all the time! You seriously expect me to get infront of a crowd that big?" Zeref just shook his head in response, keeping his eyes focused on something outside of the window. The sky was gray and a light drizzle was coming down from the clouds. I rested my chin on my hand and repeated Zeref's actions, staring out the window. I thought about what Zeref said, how I had these powers other vampires did not have._ I wonder what they could be..?_ I thought to myself as Erza continued driving like a maniac, sceneries passing by in blurs. Waves of rich emeralds and chocolate brown flashing past me. Natsu was rubbing my hand trying to soothe me and my nerves, his comforting overcoming my anxiety. I glanced at him and saw him leaning his head back on the chair, eyes closed. His lips were parted slightly, and I couldn't resist. I twisted myself until I could see him face to face, and pecked his lips. His eyes shot open in surprise and I giggled at his reaction. I placed my head gently on his shoulder and was going to fall asleep when the car came to an abrupt stop.

When we stopped I was completly shocked at what I saw. So many vampires, lifeless monsters just like myself. They blended in with the crowd so well I wouldn't have been able to tell if I wasn't able to hear heartbeats. Zeref slid out of the car and held his hand out to me, I grabbed it and stepped out of the car and I could feel everyones eyes on me. Their eyes freaked me out, I noticed how it was just the vampires. I started to panic even more until Natsu grabbed my hand. "It's gonna be okay." He whispers to me reassuringly. I give him a warm smile and Zeref urges us forward. We slowly made our way to the door when yet another vampire stood in front of us, tall and quite buff. "Ticket please." He huffed while holding out his hand. As the man looked at our tickets he opened the door and allowed us to go in. I got a quick glimpse of everyone outside and just before they shut the door I saw a head of blonde hair, almost like mine yet spiky like Natsu's. His dark eyes met mine for just a moment and it sent chills up my spine.

"Lucy, it's time we go take our seats." Zeref being the up tight guy he is, kept urging me to hurry, but I couldn't get rid of the eery feeling that man had caused me. I tried to shake it off and ran back to Natsu and everyone else. I followed Erza to our seats that were seperated from Zeref's and Ultear. Natsu and Erza accompanied either side of me as we took our seats. People were piling in, vampires and humans. I saw a tuff of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye and I quickly turned to it. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw his face. Those same dark eyes, a scar above his right one. Our eyes met once again and he seemed very intent on keeping eye contact with me. A chill ran up my spine, I suppose he saw me shudder because he started to smirk. I crept closer to Natsu, trying to look away from the mans coldly captivating eyes. He was getting closer to our seats, and before I knew it he was standing in front of me with that chilling smirk. He turned around and sat, almost directly in front of me. Two people followed him, a woman with odd eyebrows and black hair, and another man with black hair that I barely noticed, like he was blending into the shadows. The woman had a malicous look on her face, her eyes a bright color yet deep inside you could see a past that was dark, stained in blood and sins. They had no heartbeat, could that be why they are so cold? Heartless monsters with no end to their life in sight, basically dead and living in a hell from day to day, commiting sins.

A melody started to play when everyone got quiet, spotlights were dancing across the crowd then they all landed on the middle of the stage. Under the beams of light was a woman dressed in green, her long brunette hair in waves. The crowd went wild as she blew kisses and waved, the men went wild especially. I almost couldn't believe my eyes as she strutted across the stage to her seat, crossing her legs elegantly. I was at the Evergreen show. Me. Lucy Heartphilia. She looked even more beautiful in person! Her voice was like silk as she spoke and laughed with her guests. Time passed by and it seemed like the shortest time until a crack of thunder rumbled the whole building, a stream of light coming straight down and hitting the cold blonde man in front of me. I gasped at the smell of burning flesh, but when I could finally see him he had that smirk again. There wasn't even a scratch on him, yet there was a rather large man standing next to him. Some of the members of the crowd stood and smiled, others got into a defensive stance. Just what the hell is going on? The large man cackled like he was crazy. He glanced around the room and inhaled deeply, he sighed as if he was satisfied. When he opened his eyes they were red like the blood that used to pump through my veins.

"This is going to be good." He whispered to himself before the shadow like boy stood up. He muttered some words and a dark mist began leaking out from beneath him, spreading towards every direction of the room and before I knew it I was surrounded by the strange mist. I could hear some people screaming, skin and bones being broken. I could smell the blood of the humans, I was starting to lose control of myself. My throat began to burn and I yearned for the blood that was being spilled. No, this is wrong. I shouldn't be thinking like this. Is this the massacre Zeref had told me about? I could feel myself getting more and more afraid. I reached for Natsu and dragged him close to me, I will not let him leave my side. Not now.

Erza begins shouting some sort of orders, perhaps to other members of the Vampire Council that happen to be there. The lights turned on and I realized there are some things you can't erase from your mind. There were bodies, all over the floor. Some writhing in pain, being turned into a vampire. Others were laying there, lifeless with no blood left in their bodies. Some were missing parts, others had giant cuts in their bodies. It was pure chaos. I heard Erza chant something when all of a sudden she was surrounded by a white light. When the light went away she had a new outfit on other than her dress. Her armour looked as if it was made of a hundred silver swords. Two swords materialized in her hands and she shot forward, almost dissapearing from the spot next to me. She sliced through many vampires, yet there were more coming in. I lost my grip on Natsu and I regret it almost immediatly for the man with the blonde hair grabbed him, and pulled him close to his body.

"Oh my my, is this a present for me?" He asks in a sadistic tone. He scratches Natsu's wrist and the smell of his blood hung in the air. "He smells good. I wonder if he tastes as good as he smells!" My eyes filled with horror. I could feel a more dominant side of me trying to get to the surface. It was like there was another me inside, dying to get out. Like an animal was trapped inside.

"Drop him." I ordered, a growl rippling through my throat. His eyes turned white and he shuddered but for only a moment before he let Natsu go, standing there as if he was a dummy or something. I grabbed Natsu's hand and took the time to run for it. I ran as fast as I could, out into the long hallway where we had entered before. I looked back to check on Natsu and ran into a stone wall. Or atleast I think it was a stone wall. I fall onto my butt and standing before me is that damned blonde guy. Just who is this guy? He crouches down to me, looking at me as if I were food.

"There's no need to run, my dear Princess." My eyes almost popped out of my head and he chuckled at me.

"H-how did you know?" I stutter, I can't seem to get my mind straight.

"Only the Royal blood can commit a_ Regali_. So you're the princess everyone has been waiting for. Would you mind if I take you with me?" He whispers, stroking the side of my cheek. His hands are so cold, like ice.

"Get away from Lucy." I turn around to see Natsu standing behind me, looking like he's about to beat this guy to a pulp. The crazy man just smacks Natsu and that sends him flying into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Natsu!" I try to get to him but this monster pins me down. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Me? I'm Sting. It's nice to meet ya, princess." He smirks at me, dipping his head low and licking my neck. "I wonder if royal blood is sweeter.." He murmurs into my neck before piercing my skin with his fangs. He moans with delight and pulls back inspecting my body, taking his sweet time near my chest. That pervert. "It sure as hell does, and I guess its just a plus that you're damn sexy." I try to push him back but it's obvious he's stronger than me. He pins my hands down with just one of his own, and lets the other one roam around my body. He placed his mouth back to my neck and began drinking my blood again. His hand traveled up my thigh and I swear I wanted to kill this Sting guy. I tried to whimper and tell him to stop but he wouldn't listen to me. I tried to scream for help but that just made him more excited. He slipped his hand under my dress and began amusing himself with my body. I had just about enough when he had the nerve to put his hands in my panties. I could feel the anger boiling inside me reaching its peak.

I felt it again. That animal from earlier, dying to be set free. When Sting decided to try and unzip my dress I let it out. I rolled him over to where I was straddling him, everything going hazy. I grabbed his hands and slammed them into the ground being sure to break a couple bones. I dipped my head low and repeated his actions. I sank my teeth into his neck and began drinking to my hearts desire. He tried to break free but I knew he couldn't. I drank and drank until I knew I was healed, and kept drinking even after that. When he lost the will to fight I pulled back, looking into his cold eyes. There was fear and pain mixed in with delight somewhere in there. I smirked at how defenseless he looked, at how weak he seemed.

"Are you apart of Sabertooth?" I question him, barely recognizing my own voice. I sounded so...strong. I didn't sound like myself at all. My voice echoed through the halls and I felt a different sensation. One I wish I could hold onto forever.

"I sure as hell am." He growls back at me.

"You know who I am correct?" He nods at me. "You're lucky I let you live after hurting Natsu and all these humans. But I will give you a second chance. If you so much as try to pull a stunt like this I will erase you and your coven from this land immediatly. Do I make myself clear?" He only nods his head again, I guess I shut him up for good. "Your coven is not allowed to hunt here any longer. Now go, I order you to tell your Master." His eyes turn white like from earlier and I get off of him. He starts walking down the hall almost robotically. When he's out of sight I run to Natsu, kneeling beside are visible bruises but no broken bones. His heart is still beating and he seems okay enough.

"Natsu..c'mon Natsu wake up." I barely shake him and cradle him in my arms, cupping his cheek with my hand. His eyes start to flutter and his hand touches mine.

"Luce?" His onyx eyes finally open up. I smile with relief and hug him, making sure not to hurt him anymore. I pull him up with ease and Erza comes running down the hallway.

"Princess! We must leave now. Ultear and Zeref will control the situation while we head back to the safe house." She throws Natsu over her shoulder and grabs my arm leading us back to the car. We hurry in and don't even bother buckling ourselves in as Erza begins driving. I look back at the building where we were just in and people were running away, some getting attacked by vampires and others escaping. Some vampires were even being killed by other vampires. It was total chaos, a complete blood bath, something I wish I had never experienced. Once we get to the safe house we immediatly run to the closet, chant the magic spell, and lock down almost everything. Natsu was out of breath when we got inside so I took him into his bedroom so he could rest while I got him some water. I changed into some red silk pajamas and brought Natsu his water. I curled up beside him and tried to push everything out of my brain but it just didn't work. I wrapped my arms around him to try and push the tears away.

"Their all dead Natsu...their all dead and one of them could have been you!" I sobbed into his chest. He began rubbing circles on my back to try to comfort me and strangely it worked.

"I'm still here Lucy. I won't ever leave. So what, I got a few bruises! But you were amazing, you kept me safe. And I promise one day I'll keep you safe from any harm. That's why I'm here." He kisses the top of my head and scoots closer to me. "Now c'mon it's time we go to bed. Today has been long, you need some sleep." I just nod my head in response, I close my eyes but really I never sleep. I'm too afraid of the nightmares that might haunt me in my dreams.

* * *

*_Patentibus sanguine infectae regium_ means open for the royalty stained in blood

*_Regali_ means Royal command

sorry this one was so long and sorry it took me so long to update! Bud I hope you liked it (:


	11. The First Assassin is a Mutt

I was running as fast as I could, pleading that my legs wouldn't give out. Natsu was running beside me, breathing heavily and his heart was beating to the sounds of our feet hitting the ground. I could feel hot breath down my neck, teeth nipping at my ankle. What might we be doing? Running away from a werewolf that's trying to kill me, and any other vampire it can get its paws on.

It all started after school, Natsu and I had to clean up the room because everyone had left it a mess. As we were cleaning I heard a pair of footsteps booming down the hallway. I didn't think much of it because we were at the school but I was terribly wrong to do so. The door to our classroom burst open and standing there was a rather tall man, with a rather muscular body. His eyes had no color and that struck an odd fear inside of me. The man sniffed the air and a growl emerged from his throat, his eyes looked blood thirsty as they landed on mine.

"Hello there, Princess." He said in the most menacing voice I had ever heard. He jumped at me, but landed on an empty floor. Before he had even jumped I had grabbed Natsu and we were already running. We raced down the hallway, the man catching up to us quickly. We round a corner, causing the man to lose his footing and landed head first into a wall. When he got up I could smell blood, lots of it. I kept running, running like crazy. I could hear something whizzing and out of instinct I dove to the ground, pulling Natsu with me. Thankfully I did because a giant knife got stuck in the wall right in front of me. I yanked the knife out as I ran past it, making sure I have a weapon in case this guy ever catches us.

I saw a window that was already open on the 2nd floor and took a chance. I grabbed onto Natsu's arm and held him in mine. He didn't even get time to ask what I was doing before I was out the window and falling to the ground. I landed on my feet with a thud and kept running into a forest next to our school. With the thick tree tops and trunks no one could see me summon my keys. I ran as fast as my legs would take me until I could faintly hear the sound of the mans footsteps. Just what was this guy? I let Natsu go and searched for my keys, only to come up empty handed. I saw them shining about 30 feet away from me, the man running to me. My body was frozen, what do I do? I look back at Natsu for a second before turning back. I gathered up all my courage and began running towards my keys, towards the man.

He began screaming, his body transforming into a grey creature, an ugly grey creature. It's skin was slick and grey yet it looked like it had some fur. He had claws as sharp as razors with teeth to match them. Is this what one would call a werewolf? He growled  
as he kept hurdling towards me, I was almost there. He pounced me and just before he got me I slid under him, his arms grabbing onto air. I picked out the first key I saw, Leo the Lion. As I clutched the key I felt a certain unknown power surging through my body.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits now. O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate." I whispered, the words rolling off my tongue. I could feel that power again. It was boiling at its peak. "Open the Gate of the Lion, Leo!" This time I say it with more force, the power dripping out of my body as a man appears in front of me. He's dressed in a black suit with a red tie and a white undershirt. His hair is spiky, from the back it looks much like a lions mane. Huh, cool.

"Did you summon me?" He turns around questioning me, I just shake my head in response. "You want me to get rid of that?" He points to the werewolf, his face a mask of pure seriousness. "Yes." I squeak out, his presence was so intimidating. "This should be easy." He huffs before hurdling toward the creature, his fist glowing and just before he meets fists with the werewolf he lets out a beam of light. The monster gets knocked down before he jumps back up again throwing Leo aside. Before I know the werewolf is sprinting towards me, eyes blood thirsty. I shut my eyes, shuddering in sheer terror. I thought it was the end before I felt two warm arms around me.  
I open my eyes to see Leo staring down at me, smiling. His smile looked so much like...like...Natsu's! I looked back and I couldn't see the werewolf..oh no..

"I need to get to Natsu!" I yell at Leo, pointing in the direction of where I last left him. He began sprinting towards the area shaded by the trees. I sniffed around for Natsu's sent and pointed again where to go. It took me a couple seconds before the scent of blood hit my nose.  
I hear someone swearing and immediately jump out of Leo's arms, running to where I smelled Natsu. The closer I got the more stronger the smell of blood and screams got, both of which belonged to Natsu. I was basically flying to where he was, and once I got there I could feel my blood boil with anger.

His blood was everywhere. The creature had clawed his arm and it was bleeding quite profusely. I looked at the werewolf and could feel my thirst for blood rising. I lunged for it's throat, the creature tearing at my back trying to rip me off. I dug my teeth into it's neck, tasting its  
horrid mutt blood. I bit my teeth in deeper and yanked away, pulling away some of its neck with me. The wolf turned me over, pinning my arms down and sniffing me as if I was food. It dragged it's claws from my mid torso to my thighs, tearing up my body and causing me  
to scream in pain, even more so than Natsu had. I knew I had to end this before I lost too much blood and my consciousness I could hear its heart beating faster at the smell of my blood, which made it even easier for me to find exactly where it was. I freed one of my hands and dug  
my nails into its chest. I pushed harder until I could feel it's beating heart, squeezing it slowly making sure this wolf paid for causing Natsu pain.

"I've failed, Master." He huffs out, a hint of sadness in his clouded eyes before I rip out his heart and finally end his pain. Honestly I don't know why I was showing him this kind of mercy. I licked the mutts blood from my fingers. I could feel someones gaze fixed on me.  
I turned my head to find both Natsu and Leo staring at me, a strange emotion in their eyes. Could it be concern? I looked at his arm and noticed how it was still bleeding, but the flow was slower now. I walked over and kneeled beside him, lifting up his arm. There was a giant gash on his arm, much like the one I had along my torso and upper thigh. I remembered that my saliva had some sort of healing property so I began licking up the blood on his arm and his wounds. It wasn't sweet this time. It was tainted from the werewolves claws. I pull back and the blood is gone, his wounds slightly closed. I looked at all the blood he had lost and how pale he was and I couldn't help but tear up. I blinked trying to make the tears go away before Natsu saw me but I was too late. He had raised his good arm to wipe them away with his uniform sleeve.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I'm so sorry." I whisper between sobs, burying my face into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey Luce c'mon it's okay! You fixed me up it's all okay..please don't cry." Natsu says repeatedly, trying to make me feel better. But honestly I don't know how that is going to happen, I feel so guilty.  
Leo clears his throat behind us, "Princess it would be in your best interest if we got out of here. Werewolves normally have comrades near them."

"You're right." I sniffle, feeling stupid for crying in front of him. "We should get going." I grab Natsu's hand and gently pull him up. We go to the parking lot that had a car Zeref had lent to us and get in. The car ride is silent, and I don't dare breathe because of the scent of Natsu's blood. My thoughts consumed me and before I knew it we were back home again. I rushed Natsu into the house and immediately started to take care of his injury. I wrapped gauze and bandages around his arm after disinfecting it. As I was finishing up Erza walked in, gasping at the sight of us covered in scarlet.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She shrieked at us, her anger raging.

"There was a werewolf and it attacked us. But we're fine so everything is okay." I explain as calmly as I can, she was seriously scaring me.

She stalked over to me, picking at my dirty clothes. "You're covered in blood!"

"Most of it is the werewolves blood!" I say exasperated. I walk over to the mini blood blank we have in our fridge, picking out a pouch and ripping it open. I chugged it's contents down, feeling some of my strength coming back.

"Were you attacked at the school?" Erza questions us.

"Yeah. He wanted Lucy dead.." This time Natsu answers, his voice has a hint of anger in it.

"This isn't good. We need to speak with Zeref immediately "And with that we were sent to Zeref. Natsu and I didn't even get to say anything until Erza had explained what happened.

"Natsu and I were cleaning up after school when a man came into our classroom and suddenly attacked us. We didn't know he was a werewolf until later, but now I think I'll be able to sense them from their scent. They smell like wet dog. It's horrid." I explained to Zeref.

"Anything else you want to add?" Zeref asks me. I couldn't quite remember what the creature had said before I had killed him..what was he saying again? Oh yeah!

"He did say something about his master, and failing. Do you know what that could mean?"

"It most likely means he was sent on a mission to assassinate you. Remember what I said earlier Milady? A lot of different supernatural beings will be trying to go for your life. To prevent anymore little "accidents" like today happen again you will take up combat training Erza, do I make myself clear?" Man this guy is like my dad.

"Yes sir." Me and Natsu say at the same time, a look of pure boredom plastered on our faces. The air was stiff and it felt so uncomfortable. I'm surprised Zeref didn't freak out like Erza, maybe thats because he was expecting something like this to happen. Zeref sat there for a couple of moments before waving me and Natsu away to do whatever we want. We both went our separate ways to take showers. Having dried blood on you is extremely gross. I scrubbed my body until it was basically raw, trying to get the mutts scent off of me. I hopped out of the shower and slipped on some of my pajamas that didn't know _too_ much and began walking around the underground mansion aimlessly. Many questions filled my head, like who had lived here, if my parents have ever came to this place, and just who else could possibly want to try to kill me and the people I love. I walked around admiring the corridors and other pieces of artwork losing my track of time. It was hard to tell if it was still daylight or night time since there are no windows. I saw a grandfather clock resting in a room and it chimed, indicating that it was now midnight. I found my way back to my room easily through the winding hallways. I was about to walk into my room when an image of a boy with salmon hair smiling at me made me feel nostalgic I know I've only been away from him for a few hours but I miss him already.

I walked to Natsu's room and heard him snoring as loud as ever. I open up the door wide enough for me to get in and tiptoe over to Natsu after shutting the door. My eyes that were accustomed to the darkness could see his sleeping figure under the covers. I crawled into bed with him, propping my head on my elbow so I could see him. "Natsu," I whisper "Natsu can I sleep in here with you?" He turns around to face me, his eyes droopy from sleeping. "Mhmmm." He hums to me as I curl into him wrapping my arms around him. One of his hands go to my waist and he intertwines his legs with mine as I play with the hair on the nape of his neck. In no time he falls asleep again, yet this time he isn't snoring. I travel my hand from his neck to his arm, tracing lazy circles on his biceps with my finger. He shudders under my touch and leans in closer to me, his breath on the top of my head. I trace where his wound would be under all the bandages and pray that he heals soon. "I'm so sorry." I whisper before falling asleep. I wish I could sleep forever, after what happened today. I don't want to train with Erza, but maybe I won't need to. Maybe the people who want to assassinate me would see what I did to that werewolf and think again.

I was terribly wrong.

* * *

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update! Thank you for continuing to read Bloody Rose it means so much (: Keep it up with these amazing suggestions I love them so much and they really help! Well hope you enjoyed it, until next time!


	12. The Unimaginable

Natsu and I were walking to school and surprisingly I haven't tried to be ripped apart. Ever since that first assassin, new ones came everyday. Most would give up since Erza was accompanying us and honestly, I'm terrified of her although I love her. We have grown quite close when I moved into the safe house. She's one of the kindest people I've ever met beside Levy. I have grown closer to all of Natsu's friends too. I learned just how much of an exhibitionist Gray is, how scary yet sweet Gajeel can be, and how much of an angel Mirajane can be. I felt like, for being a monster, I actually fit in.

We reached the school in no time, and began finding our way to our home room through the halls filled with people I have yet to know. Our homeroom was loud as usual as Natsu and I made our way to our seats. We weren't even settled down before Levy came boudning up to us, hair bouncing around as she presents to Natsu and I two tickets.

"What are those for?" I question her with a curious look on my face.

"You!" She simply replies with a smile, handing me the tickets. "They're for you and Natsu."

I stare at the tickets and see "Prom" in big print. I felt a strange feeling of euphoria, my excitement building up as I kept staring at the ticket. I looked at Natsu and couldn't quite make out his expression. I decided to shrug it off and give Levy my attention.

"Really Levy?" I can feel my smile getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Of course! Gajeel, Gray, Lyon, Juvia, Mirajane, Me, and even Freed are going. Oh and so many more! C'mon Lucy it'll be so much fun, please go!"

"Well of course I'll go!" I say, a triumphant smile spreading across her face.

"Yay! We'll meet up with you tomorrow night at the highschool at 8!" With that she scurried off to her seat before the bell rang. I barely payed attention to the lesson because I was daydreaming about slow dancing with my prince charming.

The music was blaring, and my dress felt uncomfortably tight. My head was pounding but my hips kept swaying to the beat. I walked over to the table with all the drinks and stole a glass of water, downing it and trying to get rid of the dryness in my throat. It was extremely hard to keep my concentration with all these hearts beating so fast. I threw my glass away and went to try and find Natsu, spotting him almost immediately He looked like he was about to pick a fight with some guy. As I got closer I only heard bits an pieces of their conversation due to the music.

"Listen here bastard, if you say one more thing about...I'll kick your ass!" Natsu frustratingly yelled.

"Yeah, watcha gun...huh? So ...if I wanna fuck her senseless?" The punk with light brown hair said.

"That's it." Natsu yelled before throwing a punch. Thankfully I got to him in time and held him back.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" I ask him frantically. Looking back and forth between him and the unnamed boy.

"He was saying these horrible things. I swear I'm gonna beat him to a pulp." He had a menacing scowl on his face, it reminded me of a killers.

"I bet you would, but this big busted hottie seems to be holding you back." I turned around with a shocked expression on my face. Did he really just say that? "I mean look at you, every guy wants a piece of that! You're the reason why lover boy and I got into a fight." Okay now I just wanted to punch him. Or maybe Lucy Kick him. In the groind. Had he really been saying all that nasty stuff about me?

"Shut the hell up!" Natsu yelled, his patience obviously running low.

I grab Natsu's tan arm, not even bother to give the pervert a second glance. "C'mon, lets go." He willingly follows me to one of the unlit hallways where no one can see us, or hear us for that matter. When we stopped Natsu's breathing was out of control. Was he really this mad at what the guy said?

"Natsu, calm down. It's okay, he's not bothering us anymore." I try to calm him down but it doesn't really work. "Hey.." I whisper, grabbing his hand with one of mine and rubbing his arm with the other. "It's okay." I say to him again, leaning my forehead against his chest. By now my tolerance to the fast beating hearts around me was growing weaker and weaker, and so is my control. I stare at Natsu's neck, almost see the pulsing veins as my throat becomes more dried by each beat.

"I know." He chokes out. "It's just what he said...he didn't ...there was no respect." He stated simply, slouching over and causing a wave of his scent to hit me. Oh no.

"N-natsu. I'm really th-thirsty." I felt so ashamed for saying that. I didn't even look up at him, guilt settling in my stomach.

"Why didn't you just say so Luce?" He smiles at me, leading me farther away from the pounding music. Once we got to a place where no eyes could see us, he sat down on the ground patting his lap. I took that as an invitation to sit. He stretched his neck out and before I could deny he put his hand on the nape of my neck, pushing me towards his. As my teeth pierced his neck the sweet liquid quickly escape the punctures I had made. I place my mouth over the wounds and begin drinking. I didn't realize how fast I was drinking until Natsu patted my back and told me to slow down. I agreed to it and began taking smaller, slower gulps.

Most of the time when I would drink from Natsu, there would be an odd tension in the air, yet there wasn't one this time. I continued feeding until the drought like feeling in my throat went away. I pulled away just before kissing the two small holes from my teeth making sure they would heal quickly. I licked up the area around the wound, making sure to lick up any dry blood that I might have let slip by. I pulled back and looks into Natsu's onyx eyes, I wonder if it was just me, or if his eyes were always filled with worry?

"Are you better now?" He asks me, placing his hands at his sides.

"Y-yeah..sorry Natsu. I couldn't help myself, it was getting too difficult with so many people and the dancing.." I spit out in a rush to try and explain myself, but trailing off at the end. Guilt growing in my throat. Why do I use him like this? I feel horrible.

"It's okay Luce! Now c'mon. Let's go dance!" He yells with that toothy grin of his. He jumps up and grabs my hand, hoisting me up. He begins leading the way and I don't resist, a smile creeping onto my face as I stare at his back. We begin swimming through the crowd, finding a place somewhere in the middle. A slow song comes on, the 2nd one in a row I'm pretty sure. I place my hands around Natsu's neck as he rests his hands on me hips and pulls me closer. I lay my head on his chest, trying to get as close to him as I possibly can.

The music feels like its flowing through my body as I sway in rythmm with Natsu. I pull back to look him in the eyes. Those onyx eyes who still barely know how to love, like they're too afraid to. Those confused eyes, the ones who looked at me like a friend for years but now theres a burning passion in them. The eyes of my Prince Charming. Natsu Dragneel.

"I lov-" I begin to say, catching myself. Thank goodness it's loud enough in here to where he couldn't hear me.

"What?" He asks me, his face twisting with confusion.

"Nothing," I say just as a new, fast song came on. "I love this song!" I yell over the music an began dancing to the beat. I turn around and start grinding against Natsu, getting carried away with the music. I make my way down slowly with my body still facing forward and begin shimmying my way up. I'm so glad I didn't flash anyone with my tight leather blue dress. I hear Natsu make a noise that sounded like a grunt from pleasure, so I continue grinding against him. I have to repay him right? But when he grabs my hips and begins grinded with me I lose all control I had. I just kept grinding my hips into him, trying to get that same grunt out of his mouth. Natsu's hands leave my hips for a second but come back in a matter of seconds. I keep grinding until I heard a moan, except it didn't sound like Natsu at all. I turn around to come face to face with none other than Sting. I would have been extremely embarrassed if it wasn't him. But since it was him, I knew my guard had to be up.

"Hey Princess." He says to me smirking, showing off his enlarged canines.

"Why the hell are you here?" I yell at him while I search for Natsu. "Where is Natsu?" I hiss at him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

"Getting frisky I see, huh? Well it's not like you weren't getting pretty touchy earlier." I growl at him. "Alright, Princess. I'll tell you where Natsu is, in fact I'll even take you to him."

"Then go." I spit at him, releasing his shirt as if it were on fire. He begins leading me through the people to a back entrance, taking me outside. It only took a second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I could see a couple other people, the woman with the odd eyebrows and dark hair. I could make out more figures that stood in the back, and in between two of those figures was a unconscious salmon haired boy.

"Natsu!" I yell lunging for him, only to be cut off by a girl with giant braids that went in front of her body then tied behind her back. She growled at me and I backed up, knowing if I was too hurt I wouldn't be able to help Natsu. I tried to not listen to my instincts yelling at me and telling me to get Natsu and run, and thought of a plan to get away from here with both of us alive.

"Don't be too hasty you little brat." Out of the shadows comes the same large man who appeared out of the smoke on the same day of the Evergreen show.

"What do you want with me?" I ask him, eyes flickering between him and Natsu. Now that I got a better look at him he wore giant beads around his neck, and a black kimono with one sleeve hanging off.

"My names Jiemma, Head of the Sabertooth coven." He tells me. Sabertooth huh? One of the dark guilds. These guys really love stirring up a problem.

"I don't care who you are or what coven your Head of, I want to know what you want with Natsu!" I scream at him, and somewhere in between my screaming I dialed Erza's number in my phone making sure she heard the situation. "You let go of Natsu right now or you're going to pay." I warn the tall man.

"I hardly doubt you'll even be able to take me on." He chuckles darkly. "You're as scrawny as a twig!" He erupts into a loud, deep laughter that makes my bones shiver. He walks up to Natsu and inspects him, before landing a hard punch in his gut. I hear a mangled scream come out of his throat. All while he was still laughing.

"If you hurt one more time I swear I'll kill you!" I yell jumping at him. His face turns serious and his laughter dies down. He jumps behind Natsu and bears his fangs by his neck as if he was going to bite him. My body stops on impulse, landing a few feet in front of him.

"Now now, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Don't wanna loose you're precious Mate now do you?" He growls coldly at me, while I stare daggers at him. How dare he do this? I heard my phone make a click noise indicating that Erza had hung up, I expected that she would be on her way.

"No. No I don't." I whisper, backing away. There's no way I could let him get hurt with all these vampires around us!

He hummed as he walked up to me, circling around me and inspecting my body. "Such a waste" He says. "The Mate you've chosen just won't do." He states simply, walking back to face me. "I think that you're in need of a better one. You need to take over this land, to make the humans fear us once more. Make sure the werewolves never surface again and threaten us. We can make all of this happen, but not just with you. We need a right Mate for you, one to help you with this dream. I know just the man." I could feel myself getting sick to my stomach as he swings his arm out, pointing to Sting. "Him." He says gruffly.

"Never!" I yell, beyond enraged. "I will never agree to something like that! That's not a dream that's a nightmare!"

"I guess we have no other choice then. Minerva, you know what to do." He motions to the girl with the odd eyebrows. She walks over to Natsu, steam coming off of her body from the difference between the cold night air and her body. She began throwing what seemed to be balls of heat at Natsu, causing him to scream in pain. I could hear the sizzling and burning of flesh, it's horrid smell lurking into my nose.

"Stop it!" I yell as I lunge forward again. A powerful sensation hits my body and I feel as if every bone in my body would have broken if I weren't immortal. I lay on the floor motionless for a second before I look up to see Sting towering over me. "You." I growl before jumping at his throat. I didn't get my teeth into his neck but I was able to pin him down. I began squeezing his wrists hard, making sure to break them. I summoned the same power inside as I did the first day I met him.

"Go free Natsu." I ordered him, yet this time his eyes didn't turn white. What the hell?

"That doesn't work anymore." He smirks at me before kicking me off of him. I stumble back and back up to a wall, trying to shake the haze of blood lust from my head so I could concentrate on saving Natsu. When I look up I see Sting yelling something, then a light of beam firing at me from his mouth. When it hits me it feels like being turned all over again. My body felt like it was melting, like it was surrounded by a thousand flames. When the light faded away I could see the burns and scratches covering my body, way too many to count.

I quickly get back up, anger boiling through my body even more now. I grab the only key I had brought, Aquarius. I silently chanted the words needed to summon her, dipping the key in a puddle near by. There was a flash of light and there she was, materialized next to me out of nothing. She looked extremely pissed off, but once she saw what the situation was like she turned completley serious.

"Aquarius, I'm sorry for the sudden summoning but I need your help. Bring that pink haired boy to me with the tides of the water. Can you do that for me?" I say quickly.

"That's easy." She huffs sounding quite cocky, curving her body then extending it forward, a giant wave pouring from her vase. She stood in front of me so I was unaffected only losing my balance for a second. All of a sudden the water pushes backwards almost by the source of Aquaris' aggravated scream. I topple to the floor and scramble back up, spotting Natsu in a second and running to him. The girl named Minerva reached him before me. In a second her teeth were tearing into his flesh, willingly letting the blood from his neck into her mouth. She grabs his wrists and again starts to burn him, Natsu's screams ringing in my ears. I almost reach them before Sting tugs me by the wrist, pulling me into him. Natsu's screams begin to die out and I start to panic even more. What's happening to him? I turn my head back around to Natsu and I wish I hadn't. The girl with the braids had joined Minerva, drinking from the other side of his neck. He was loosing blood and fast, if I didn't hurry he could die.

I turn around and before I could land a kick to him he was hit in the head with a sheathed sword. I look to find out it's owner is none other than Erza.

"Go! Get Natsu then get out of here!" She yells, turning around to fight off more vampires. I run for Natsu and dodge all the vampires lunging for me. I reach Natsu and the girls begin hissing at me.

"Shut the hell up." I growl at them before kicking one of them in the face, possibly leaving a dent and punching the other one in the gut making sure to break some ribs. I pick Natsu up and begin running, running for not only my life but Natsu's. I run until I find Zeref waiting outside of a car. I hop in and he begins speeding away.

"Wait! What about Erza?" I panic, yelling at him to turn back around.

"She's fine. She's been a vampire for a long time, she has become really fast now." The red eyed man explains. "What you should really be worried about right now is that boy."

I look back at Natsu and his usual tan skin is paled in comparison. I shake him but with no response.

"Natsu wake up, please." I was thinking it would be like last time, where he would wake up but no. This time he was losing too much blood. The women left a complete bite mark with all of their sharp teeth, not just the two that I would normally use. The trauma from the pain must have made him black out and if I can't wake him up it's all over. I don't want him to be condemned to hell but what would a life without him be? Hell. The life I'm living in now is nothing compared to what it would be like without him. He's my best friend, the one I love and trust most.

I didn't think twice about what I was about to do. I didn't think about all of the bad reasons about the sin I was about to commit. I didn't think about how much pain he would be in. I didn't think of how he would feel after he woke up. I just did it. The thing I kept denying for days upon end, and now he'll get what he wanted. I did the most unthinkable thing imaginable to me right now.

I changed Natsu into a vampire.

* * *

Hey guys! So I don't know if you've noticed but...I was trying to add in Edo Lucy and Natsu into this story. When Lucy gets into vamp mode she goes all Edo Lucy, and Natsu kind of acts like Edo Natsu now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! x


	13. Natsu The Dragon

_Natsu's POV_

My whole body burned, it burned and burned to the point where I wished I was dead if I wasn't already. My throat felt like it was sand paper and I just wanted something to drink. It felt like there were a thousand pounds on me. I could hear a sweet voice in the distance. It kept repeating something about me waking up. I could see a light getting brighter as the voice became louder. I could start making out who the voice belonged to. It was Lucy calling to me. She kept yelling at me to wake up, her command echoing in my head. My eyes fluttered open, taking their time to adjust to the scenery.

I looked around and saw that we were in the safe house, thank God, and I was in Lucy's room. I inhaled a shaky breath and was hit by a strong smell of Lucy. I looked to my left and saw Lucy looking at me with concern written on her features.

"Luce.." I croak out, the sand paper feeling in my throat keeping me from really speaking. Immediatly after I speak she places her hand on my cheek, and puts her hand in mine.

"Natsu," she murmurs to me as tears fill her eyes. "I'm so glad your okay." I force myself up and look her deep in those brown orbs that make me feel at home.

"Lucy, don't cry please. I'm okay!" I try to reassure her, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"No..you're not okay! I...I.." She trails off and touches my neck. Her hands don't feel as cold anymore, how strange. I place my hand on hers but just as I do that she slides hers away, and all that I'm left to feel is a smooth neck. I glance down at my body and notice that all the burns and scratches are gone, and so are the bites that I had gotten.

"Whoa! What did they give me? I'm healed up perfectly!" I cheer triumphantly. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed and walking to go say thanks to whoever helped me.

"Natsu. Sit down." Lucy orders me. I do as she tells me to and sit down on the bed. She hands me a cup and immediatly my throat erupts with fire. I stare at the sticky red liquid and immediatly bring it up to my lips, downing it in a second. The sand paper feeling in my throat has only barely gone away and I'm still thirsty. But after I look at Lucy and can tell why she's so upset. She had to change me. I go to the mirror and look at my blood red eyes, and long fangs that go along with them. She really did. She really changed me. I can make sure she doesn't get hurt anymore, I can actually help now. The feeling of uselessness was slowly leaving me as I think of how I'll be able to protect Lucy.

"Luce..when did you?.."

"You were losing blood fast. The wounds from Minerva caused you to pass out and I had no idea what to do." I heard her get off of the bed and walk over to me. "I'm so sorry Natsu..I'm so sorry." She began to sob again, burying her face in her hands. I walk over to her and pull her hands from her face and wrapped my arms around her petite shoulders.

"Don't cry. It's okay please don't cry Lucy." I lift her chin up forcing her to look me in the eye. "I'm okay. I can protect you now, I'm fine with being like this. I prefer being this way, so I can stay by your side forever." I confess to her, knowing if I was still human I would most likely be blushing. She shakes her head and lays it on my chest, grabbing my muffler to pull me closer to her. I decide not to say anything and just let her cry, the least I can do right now is hold her until she's done crying. Her sobs slowly die out and she slowly backs up rubbing the left over tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, my eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She sniffles, forcing a smile at me.

"It's not a bad thing, you know that right? We can finish talking about this later, but man am I thirsty!" I yell, grabbing Lucy's hand and running to the kitchen. I open up the fridge full of blood and open up a pack, taking my time in drinking this one. The liquid was sweet, and had lost it's metalic taste that I remember from before. Lucy grabs a pack too and pours it into a cup with a straw. I finish my pack and throw it away in the white trash can with the hazard sign on it. I walk over to the room with the tv and sit down, patting the spot next to me telling Lucy to sit down. She gives a warm smile and walks over sitting down next to me. I look at her and immediatly crack into a grin. She gives me a 'what the hell are you looking at face' before I wrap my arms around her in a giant bear hug, knocking both of us over. I nuzzle my head into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. She giggles and tries to push me off but I just hold her tighter. A feeling of warmth envelopes me as I imagine the rest of my life with my best friend.

"I'm sleepy." I whisper into her ear, a shiver coursing through her body.

"But you just woke up Natsu!" She whines nudging me with her elbow. I groan and fake snore, causing her to huff in defeat. She relaxes into me and soon I actually do drift off into a peaceful sleep.

_Lucy's POV_

Natsu had been asleep for hours, leaving me to watch old movies by myself. It wasn't all too bad because I was entertained for some time. I got a couple of times to get a drink which always caused him to stir in his sleep. When he had been out for too long I went and warmed him up some of the sweet liquid we both needed to survive and walked over to him, shaking his shoulder until his eyes finally opened. He shot up instantly, sniffing the air like he was some sort of hound dog. He grabbed the cup and began drinking it, glancing at me when he was done. A big smile shining on his lips.

"What?" I ask him, backing up so he couldn't lunge for me again like last time.

"I wanna go train!" He yelled like a little kid, running around looking for Erza. I could hear his eager voice echoing through the hallways as I searched for my whip that I loved so much. I walked outside to the area where we all train and waited patiently for Natsu and Erza to walk outside. Natsu came racing outside, ready to start fighting. I sat down near the edge of where the forest starts and watched as some of my two best friends sparred with eachother. I stared at Natsu and his new found strength.

About halfway through their little fight things started to get serious. Erza actually pulled out a weapon, while Natsu was rendered defenseless. I cowered under behind a tree like the baby  
I am. Erza began kicking, and tossing Natsu around with her weapon. And all the while Natsu just took the beating, probably thinking it would make him stronger. I couldn't help but smile at his devotion to becoming stronger. Erza began whispering something to Natsu that not even my ears could hear. All of a sudden a new fire errupted not only in Natsu but around him too. His face was completely determined to pumble his opponent to the ground. Erza is pretty scary, but this rose haired boy even has me shaking.

He starts walking towards Erza, growling as if he was some sort of animal. A strange aura seemed to surround him, one that I had never felt around him before. It was animalistic aura that just didn't seem to fit Natsu but at the same time it did. The scarlet haired beauty charged towards Natsu as fire spewed from his mouth, firing at Erza. She easily avoided the attack and stood there staring in awe. Natsu's fire calmed down and he began smirking like a fool. He turned around to face me with a triumphant grin that seemed to light up the whole field.

"Luce! I did it!" He yells and laughs running towards me, picking me up by my thin waist. "I found my power!" All I can do is laugh along with him, so happy to see him smiling like this.

"Congratulations Natsu!" I cheer at him, pressing my lips to the top of his head for a second.

"I do believe this calls for a celebration!" Erza chimes in, walking inside to tell the others about Natsu's fast discovery. Natsu let me down so my feet touched the ground, but his arms were still encircled around me. His warmth was still there, never leaving him even after he has become a vampire. I stayed there in Natsu's embrace for what seemed like hours. The time passing us by. Yet that was exactly how I wanted it to be. Natsu and I together for eternity, laughing and smiling with him by my side.


End file.
